Shouto et Shouko
by Neymanga
Summary: Wow... c'est incroyable à quel point cette fille ressemble à Shouto...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

 **Voici la nouvelle fic dont je parlais. Je vous laisse découvrir tous ça x).**

 **La fic est et sera corriger par Alyss Todoroki!**

 **Place au chapitre !**

I

Une fille sous la pluie…

_Et toi Yaomomo ?

Un petit groupe d'élèves composé de Kyoka, Denki, Mina, Kirishima, Izuku, Ochako, Shouto et Momo c'était formé au fond de la classe. Elle les regarda, confuse, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

_Je t'avouerais que je ne sais pas, répondit poliment Momo.

_Allez, tout le monde a ses secrets, même toi… déclara perfidement Mina.

_Je te promets que je ne vois vraiment pas, je ne m'étais jamais posé la question avant…

_Tu n'as même pas un truc dont tu as un peu honte à nous raconter ? Redemanda Mina.

_Ashido, elle t'a déjà répondu, coupa Shouto.

_Tu veux répondre à sa place Todoroki ? Questionna-t-elle perfidement.

_Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

_Vous êtes les seuls à ne pas avoir répondu à la question, remarqua Ochako.

_Peut-être qu'ils n'ont tous simplement rien à cacher, intervint Izuku.

_Mais tout le monde a ses secrets ! Réfuta Mina.

_Ils assument sûrement tout de leur vie et peut-être que quelque chose qu'on trouverait super honteux ne les dérange pas, ajouta Denki.

_Si c'est le cas, ils n'ont aucun regret, et ça, c'est vraiment viril, compléta Eijirou.

_C'est ça ? Todoroki-kun ? Demanda Izuku

Il acquiesça silencieusement mais, il y avait quelque chose que personne n'avait remarqué. C'était comme s'il cherchait à fuir le sujet. Le cours commença tranquillement. L'après-midi, des exercices pratiques dans les zones accidentées étaient prévu. Tous les élèves se retrouvèrent devant les zones d'inondations.

_Bien, commença N°13, c'est un exercice de groupe. Toute la classe devra trouver Erased qui s'est caché dans cette zone. Une fois que vous l'avez touché, vous devez sortir en moins de 2 minutes de la zone. L'eau sera bien entendu là pour vous ralentir. Vous avez 30 minutes et si toute la classe n'a pas réussi dans ce laps de temps, vous aurez tous une punition collective…

_HEIN !?

_Ça vous motivera pour faire de votre mieux !

_Excusez-moi monsieur.

_Oui Todoroki ?

_J'ai un certificat qui m'interdit de faire des activités sportives dans l'eau.

_Ah bon ? Montre-moi.

Il s'approcha du professeur et lui donna un papier. N°13 le lu et soupira.

_Effectivement, tu ne peux pas participer à l'exercice… Reste sur le côté en attendant…

Tous les élèves dévisagèrent Shouto alors qu'il affichait son habituel expression désintéressée.

A la fin du cours, tous les élèves étaient trempés. Momo se dirigea vers Shouto et s'assit à côté de lui.

_Pourquoi tu n'as pas pu participer aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle.

_Je suis juste malade, c'est rien…

_Ah je vois. Tu seras bientôt guéri ?

_Je ne sais pas…

La fin de journée se passa sans soucis. Ils étaient à nouveau dans la salle de classe attendant Aizawa quand…

_Mince ! S'écria Midoriya. Il pleut !

Shouto se redressa d'un coup et regarda par la fenêtre avec horreur mais personne ne le nota.

_Mais ils avaient dit qu'il ferait beau à la météo ! S'exclama Mina.

_J'ai pas pris mon parapluie ! S'exclama Eijirou.

_Moi non plus ! Ajouta Denki.

_Todoroki-kun, ça va ? Tu as l'air tout pâle, remarqua Izuku.

_Ce… Ce n'est rien, je… J'ai juste oublié de rentrer le linge et il va être trempé quand je vais rentrer…

_Mais ta sœur ne peut pas s'en occuper ?

_Elle n'est pas à la maison…

_Yaomomo, tu pourras nous faire des parapluies ? Demanda Kyoka.

Elle soupira.

_Tu sais très bien ce que le lycée dira s'il me voit en train d'utiliser mon alter librement et dans un but personnel…

_Allez ! S'il te plait ! Implora Kyoka.

_C'est non.

_Yaoyorozu…

Elle se tourna vers Shouto.

_Oui Todoroki-san ?

_Tu ne penses pas que si on leur explique le problème il accepterait de faire une petite exception ?

_Désolé mais j'ai déjà essayé, répondit-elle coupant court à la discussion.

Shouto se rassit et Momo vit de la nervosité et un certain stress dans ses yeux.

_Todoroki-san… tu peux le dire s'il y a un problème, déclara Momo.

_Ce n'est rien, assura-t-il sans conviction.

Momo se retrouva devant le lycée avec Kyoka.

_Kyoka, tu sais où est Todoroki ?

_Nan mais je l'ai vu partir en vitesse, il avait l'air pressé.

_Ah oui, le linge…

_Bon, à demain Yaomomo !

_A demain.

Momo se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus, ne souhaitant pas rentrer à pied. Elle était proche quand elle aperçut une silhouette familière.

_Ah ! Todoroki-san !

La silhouette se retourna et Momo se figea la détaillant du regard.

_Pardon, mademoiselle j'ai dû me tromper.

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement et Momo s'assit à côté d'elle sous l'arrêt de bus légèrement mal à l'aise. Cette fille lui ressemblait trop. C'était troublant. Les mêmes cheveux rouges et blancs. Les mêmes yeux bicolores. Et surtout, ce qui était le plus troublant, la même brulure. Les seules différences était le fait que son visage était plus féminin et sa poitrine, bah, elle était là… Soudain, quelque chose tapa l'esprit de la vice-déléguée.

_Oh, vous êtes aussi à l'UA, déclara-t-elle.

La jeune fille sursauta et se tourna vers Momo. Elle écarquilla les yeux et était bouche-bée.

_C-comment tu sais…

_L'uniforme, répondit simplement Momo.

La jeune fille retourna son regard vers ses vêtements en grimaçant.

_Mais, continua Momo, pourquoi tu portes l'uniforme masculin ?

_C'est que… commença-t-elle. Je, enfin…

Sa voix était claire mais on ressentait une légère trace de panique.

_Alors ? Je ne vais pas te manger, tu peux me le dire. Après tout, je vais aussi à l'UA.

_Oui je sais…

_Tu m'as déjà vue ?

_Non… enfin si ! Au festival !

_C'est vrai ! Mais comment j'ai pu te louper, tu ressembles tellement à un de mes camarades…

_Ah bon…

_Mais si, celui qui est arrivé deuxième. Shouto Todoroki.

_Oui… tu penses que je lui… ressemble ?

_Attends, t'es son sosie ! Avec de la poitrine…

_Autant que ça ? Demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

_Les même yeux, les mêmes cheveux et même la cicatrice !

_C'est vrai que vu comme ça…

_Mais pour l'uniforme ?

_Je… je ne suis pas très à l'aise en jupe…

_Ah, je comprends ! Et, comment tu t'appelles ?

_Shou… elle se stoppa net.

_Shou… continua Momo intéressée.

_Shou… Shouko !

_Oh, c'est joli comme prénom. Et ton nom de famille ?

_Ce n'est pas important… Appelle-moi par mon prénom…

Le bus arriva et elles montèrent toutes les deux.

_Tu es dans quelle filière Shouko-san ?

_En… général, répondit-elle avec hésitation.

_J'ai trop envie de te présenter au gens de ma classe…

_Non ! S'exclama-t-elle. Enfin, non… S'il te plait.

_Pourquoi ?

_C'est que je… elle ne trouva pas de mot pour continuer sa phrase.

_Oh… tu es timide ?

_On peut dire ça…

_Ils sont très gentils je t'assure.

_C'est que… j'ai du mal en public…

_Ah, je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu n'étais pas là au festival, déclara Momo.

_Ah bon ? Demanda-t-elle incertaine.

_Tu ne voulais sûrement pas rester entourée de toutes ses caméras ! Ça se comprend.

_Oui ! C'est ça !

_Je ne peux donc pas te forcer à les rencontrer, c'est compréhensible…

_Et, si tu pouvais ne pas leur parler de moi s'il te plait…

_Comme tu voudras, répondit-elle. Amies ?

_Oui… amis…

_C'est mon arrêt ! Au revoir Shouko-san !

_Au revoir Yaoyorozu.

_Attends une seconde, je ne t'ai pas encore donné mon nom, comment tu sais ?

_Ah ! S'écria-t-elle paniquée.

_Ah oui, l'interrompit Momo, j'oubliai, le festival bien sûr !

_C'est ça !

_A demain !

_A demain ? Non attends !

Trop tard. Momo était déjà loin. La jeune fille soupira.

_Ce n'est pas possible… dans quelle merde je me suis foutu…

…

Résidence Todoroki…

_Fuyumi, je suis rentré…

_Ah, Shouto. Je vois que tu as oublié ton parapluie…

_Ouais…

_Je l'avais prévu, je t'ai déjà fait couler un bain.

_Merci Fuyumi…

_Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ?

_Disons que… j'ai croisé quelqu'un en revenant.

_Oh… et cette personne t'a vu, euh, comme _ça_?

_Ouais… en plus elle est dans ma classe.

_C'est une fille ?

_Ouais…

_Et tu lui as dit ?

_Hein ? Jamais ! Tu veux que je lui dise quoi ? « Oui, Yaoyorozu ! C'est pour te dire que, à cause d'une malédiction de merde, à chaque fois que je touche de l'eau froide je me transforme en fille mais, ne t'inquiète pas, tout redevient normal quand je touche de l'eau chaude ! » Dit-il une voix emplie de sarcasme.

Fuyumi laissa échapper un petit rire.

_C'est vrai que dit comme ça…

_Ouais…

_Allez, va prendre ton bain ma chère petite sœur !

_Tait-toi !

_J'espère que le faux certificat t'a servi.

_Oui.

_Tu as de la chance que mon petit ami est médecin.

_Oui, tu le remercieras de ma part…

_Bien sûr, mais, tu ne penses pas que ce serait plus simple de tout leur dire ?

_Il en est hors de question qu'ils soient au courant. Je protègerais ce secret, quoi qu'il m'en coûte…

Fuyumi soupira.

_C'est toi que ça regarde mais, bonne chance… Tu en as besoin…

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chier? Ce n'est qu'une introduction donc le chapitre est assez court. ça annonce plein de connerie x). L'idée m'est venue en voyant un fanart, enfin, pas exactement. J'ai vu un fanart avec une Shouto fille et je me suis dit "écrit une histoire avec un Shouto fille" mais, je n'avais pas envie de juste écrire un Shouto fille qui sort de nul part et comme je n'avais pas envie que ce soit encore de la faute de Mei, j'ai cherché une autre idée. Puis, c'est l'illumination! Je suis retombé sur Ranma 1/2, le magnifique manga de Rumiko Takaheshi et BOOM! J'avais mon histoire! ça fait un moment que cette idée me trotte dans la tête et vue que j'avais commencé la famille Todoroki qui n'était pas prévu, j'ai commencé celle-là qui devait arrivé après docteur love. Et, oui, si tu te pose la question, Shouto va prendre très mais alors très cher. Donc, voilà!**

 **Ah oui, si je suis pas motiver, je fais un final et puis basta. Mais, plus la fiction durera plus je pourrais introduire de personnage pour que la fiction soit plus agréable ainsi que le final ^^.** **Bye!**

 **Neymanga**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

 **Pour ce chapitre... Eh ben... euh... je vais bien, n'appeler pas l'asile! Je préviens que pour les biens de l'histoire, je créerais pas mal d'oc. Il ne seront absolument pas, le centre de l'histoire et son juste là pour que je puisse avoir plus de possibilité d'écriture. Bref, j'espère que vous les apprécierez ^^.**

 **PS : Merci à Teyola pour m'avoir aider avec cet oc quelque peu, euh, original ^^.**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Evilfaul : Nan, son alter ne sert pas il est comme "immunisé". Enfin, il ne peut pas utilisé sa glace pour en faire de l'eau, ça ne marche pas vu que l'eau vient de lui mais, il peut faire chauffer de l'eau avec son feu vu que l'eau ne vient pas de lui, ça marche. Pour être plus clair, s'il transpire, la transpiration, c'est chaud, mais vu que l'eau vient de lui, ça marche pas. Voilà ^^.**

 **LaVeriteVraie : Merci beaucoup! Je suis assez fière de mon idée!**

 **Blacksheep : Nan, il n'est pas transgenre. C'est une maléiction que je compte expliquer plus tard ^^. Nan, ça marche pas, comme je l'ai expliqué à Evilfaul. Merci de ta review^^.**

 **Chapitre corrigé!**

 **Place au chapitre...**

II

Un fille et son prétendant...

Shouto courut le long de l'établissement, cherchant à éviter le plus de monde possible. Il était parti en courant ayant reçu de l'eau en plein figure. Malheureusement, il avait croisé Momo sur le chemin qui était en train de lui courir après en criant des _« Shouko ! Attends ! »_. Il avait un peu d'avance mais, en bifurquant dans le couloir…

_Aïe !

Il leva les yeux et tomba sur un regard pourpre. Il était étalé sur un garçon qui devait être en première. Ses cheveux étaient d'un magnifique rouge bordeaux et il était assez bien formé. Bien évidement, Shouto n'y fit absolument pas attention. Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire charmeur et Shouto grimaça de dégout. Le bicolore se releva précipitamment lorsqu'il entendit Momo arrivée, déblattant quelques excuses, puis partit sans demander son reste. Momo arriva à la hauteur du gars qu'avait renversé Shouto et Momo l'aida à se relever.

_Excusez-moi, commença-t-elle poliment, mais est-ce que vous auriez vu mon amie, Shouko.

_Une fille assez grande aux cheveux bicolore, yeux vairons et une grande brulure du côté gauche ?

_Oui ! C'est elle.

_Shouko… alors voilà le nom divin donné à cet ange tombée du ciel qui vient illuminer ma journée grâce à sa beauté naturelle…

_Oui mais elle est parti où ?

_Je l'ignore mais elle a emporté mon cœur…

_Euh… Merci quand même… souffla Momo en continuant tout droit laissant le jeune homme seul dans le couloir.

Il replaça une de ses mèches de cheveux et laissa échapper un léger rire cristallin.

_Ah, ma douce Shouko… Un jour, tu seras mienne…

…

_Mais je te jure que c'est vrai !

_Donc, je récapitule, tu me dis que tu as rencontré une fille qui me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau mais que tu peux pas me la présenter car elle n'arrête pas de te fuir c'est ça ?

_Exactement !

_J'ai un peu du mal à te croire…

_Todoroki-san, c'est la vérité ! La prochaine fois que je la vois, je te la présente ! Elle est un peu timide mais tu vas l'adorer !

_Si tu le dis…

Les deux se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs lorsqu'ils entendirent :

_Ah ! Toi qui illumine mes jours et mes nuits ! Toi qui est apparu devant moi me libérant de tous mes soucis ! Toi… Me reviendras-tu un jour ? Ou l'ombre de ta beauté me hantera pour toujours ?

_Il me rappelle quelqu'un… souffla Momo.

_Laisse tomber et ignore-le. Fait comme si tu n'avais rien vu… Il est complètement barge, faut l'éviter, chuchota Shouto à Momo.

_Ah ma tendre et douce ! Viens et délivre-moi d'un baiser ! Mais de tes lèvres je ne pourrais me contenter ! Shouko, Je te veux jusqu'à mon dernier souffle !

Shouto tressaillit et grimaça d'horreur, de dégout et de peur.

_Oh ! Il parle de Shouko !

_On s'en va…

_Mais nan ! On va le voir ! S'exclama Momo enjouée et en tirant Shouto par le bras.

_Arrête, murmura-t-il, ce mec est trop flippant !

_Mais il nous parlera de Shouko et tu verras que je ne te raconte pas des histoires !

_Je te crois, maintenant on part !

_Non !

Ils arrivèrent à la hauteur du jeune homme.

_Bonjour, commença Momo, vous êtes à la recherche de Shouko c'est ça ?

_Vous savez où est parti ce miracle de la nature ?

Shouto se sentit vomir.

_Non mais, mon ami et moi souhaiterions que vous nous parliez d'elle s'il vous plait.

_Votre ami ? Il aperçut enfin Shouto. Oh ! Toi.

Il voulait fuir, loin, très loin !

_Vous êtes le frère de cette beauté ! Dit-il en lui serrant la main. Accepterez-vous que j'épouse votre jumelle ?

Shouto retira sa main vivement.

_D'où tu la connais ? Demanda-t-il froidement sous le regard dubitatif de la vice-délégué.

_C'était ce matin

– **Dans le passé –**

Je marchais tranquillement quand, dans le croisement d'un couloir, elle me percuta. Nos regards se croisèrent et ce fut le coup de foudre. Elle me sourit et me dis :

_Mes plus profondes excuses mais, je ne pensais pas tomber sur quelqu'un d'aussi beau que vous !

_Ce n'est pas grave ma beauté, la perfection n'a pas besoin de s'excuser…

_Oh, comme vous êtes charmeur, bien élevé et incroyablement bien formé…

_Merci mais, puis-je connaitre votre nom ?

_Shouko… Oh ! Je dois m'en aller !

_Nan, ne part pas ! Je ne t'ai pas encore dit mon prénom

_Au revoir bel inconnu ! Dit-elle en partant les cheveux dans le vent.

– **Dans le présent –**

_C'est ce qui s'est passé… conclut-il.

_Oh comme c'est mignon ! S'exclama Momo.

_Nan, c'est pas mignon ! Répliqua Shouto.

_Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'interrogea Momo.

_Je comprends que tu veuilles protéger ta sœur mais, je l'aime vraiment ! Je t'en prie accepte notre amour !

_Mais t'es complètement taré mon pauvre, reprit Shouto, tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités. Tu pensais que t'étais dans un film où l'amour tombe comme par magie ? Même les films de ma sœur sont moins niais que ta façon de penser ! Tu m'fais vomir et en plus, tu te plais dans les délires… Je me demande comment l'UA a pu accepter un gars aussi barge que toi ! Yaoyorozu, on s'en va…

_Todoroki-san ! Attends ! S'exclama Momo en le suivant.

L'étrange jeune homme bloqua le passage à Shouto.

_Dégage… souffla Shouto avec animosité. Tu me dégoutes.

_Ecoute, on est parti sur un mauvais point…

_Laisse-moi passer, insista Shouto.

_Calme-toi Todoroki-san, tenta Momo.

_Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour mériter l'amour de ta sœur !

_Tu peux déjà dégager de mon chemin et ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole, espèce de sale porc, répliqua-t-il en forçant le passage.

_Attends Todoroki-san !

_Oui, attendez-vous deux ! S'exclama-t-il.

_Quoi encore !? S'écria Shouto en se retournant.

_Quel est ton nom.

_Quand on est poli, on se présente d'abord avant de demander le nom de l'autre, rétorqua sèchement le bicolore.

_Bien évidemment, ça va de soit. Je suis Aishi Kiyoshi, 11e héritier de la Aishi compagnie.

_Todoroki Shouto, cracha le bicolore.

_Ecoute moi bien, Todoroki, ta sœur, Todoroki Shouko, elle sera mienne ! Je l'épouserais et son nom sera Shouko Aishi !

_Tu m'fais vomir… déclara Shouto avant de partir suivit de Momo.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu et Momo attrapa la manche de Shouto.

_Tu penses pas que t'y ai allé un peu fort ?

_Absolument pas, répondit-il, je hais ce genre de gars qui pense que parce que c'est l'héritier de je sais pas quelle connerie, tout le monde est à ses pieds et que toutes les filles tombent sous son charme.

_Oh… je comprends, tu as raison. Je suis désolé, c'était une mauvaise idée d'aller le voir… Pardon Todoroki…

Il s'arrêta et tourna son regard vers la vice-déléguée. Il voyait qu'elle aussi c'était arrêtée et qu'elle avait le regard dirigé vers le sol, triturant le bas de sa jupe. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, releva son menton plantant son regard dans le sien.

_Ne t'en veux pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il était aussi, euh… spécial.

Momo rougit à cause de la gentillesse de Shouto et aussi parce qu'il était, beaucoup mais alors beaucoup trop près !

_Todoroki… san…

_Ça va Yaoyorozu ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Elle se ressaisit et s'écarta lentement d'un Shouto perplexe.

_O-oui, merci…

Il lui sourit et rentra dans les dortoirs. Elle le suivit, rouge cramoisi…

_Mais bon, reprit-il, j'espère juste que je l'ai assez calmé et qu'il va me lâcher…

_C'est vrai que ça ne tient pas debout ce qu'il raconte, c'est moi qui lui ai dit qu'elle s'appelait Shouko…

_Bon, à demain Yaoyorozu.

_A demain, Todoroki-san…

…

Le lendemain, en cours, Shouto était assis à sa place et le cours de Midnight allait prendre fin. Quand la sonnerie retentit, la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas.

_Encore lui… souffla le bicolore.

Il se dirigea vers Shouto sous les regards curieux des autres élèves.

_Alors ?

_Fous moi la paix… répondit-il las.

_Je n'arrêterais pas tant que qu'elle ne sera pas mienne.

_Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu comptes me faire chier toute ma vie.

_Non. Todoroki-san, je souhaite juste ton accord.

Il soupira.

_Ça fait depuis ce matin que tu me harcèle à ce sujet et je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis, répondit-il calmement.

_J'ai besoin d'une réponse positive.

_Pourquoi tu me demandes à moi ?

_Parce que tu es son frère !

_Ce n'est pas ma sœur !

_Mais si, vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau !

Shouto soupira de nouveaux.

_Dégage et laisse-moi tranquille…

_Nan, j'aimerais d'abord que tu lui offre quelque chose pour moi…

_Vas y… dit-il las.

Il fit apparaitre un bouquet de fleur.

_Quand tu la verras, donne-lui. Tu me diras ce qu'elle en pense.

_Ouais, ouais… au point où j'en suis…

Kiyoshi sortit de la pièce et quelques élèves se regroupèrent autour de Shouto.

_Il te voulait quoi ce gars ? Demanda Mina.

_Laisse tomber, il est complètement barge…

_C'est à qui que tu dois donner ses fleurs ?

_A personne, je vais les brûler.

_Todoroki-san ! Intervint Momo. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu dois les lui donner.

_Je ne la connais pas ! Bon… puisque c'est ton amie, tu vas lui donner et tu verras ce qu'elle en ferra, répondit Shouto.

_Faut déjà que je la trouve.

_Tu l'as cherchée partout ? Demanda Shouto conscient que sa question était débile.

_Oui !

_Même sur le toit ? _« Pourquoi je fais ça… »_

_Non ! Tu as raison ! Elle doit être là-bas ! J'irais la voir pendant la pause de midi !

…

A la sonnerie de midi, Shouto courut vers le toit et prit une bouteille d'eau. _« Pourquoi je fais ça… »_ pensa-t-il. Il s'aspergea puis s'assit, attendant Momo. Quelques minutes après, la vice-déléguée apparut alors que Shouto se préparait mentalement.

_Shouko-chan ! S'écria Momo.

_Chan ? Répéta Shouko.

_Ça te va bien puis, c'est mignon !

Elle s'assit à côté d'elle avec le bouquet en main.

_Mais, remarqua Momo, tu es trempée !

_Ah… oui effectivement, j'avais chaud et je me suis versée de l'eau sur le visage.

_Mais on est en automne !

_Je sais…

_Sinon, tiens !

Elle lui tendit le bouquet et Shouko le récupéra sceptique, sachant ce qui allait se dérouler.

_C'est en quel honneur ?

_C'est un garçon, qui t'aime !

_Oh…

Elle le prit en main.

_Il te plait ? Demanda Momo.

_Nan, répondit-il.

_Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?

_Il me fou la gerbe…

_Vraiment ?

_Ouais, en plus il me soûle et je…

La porte du toit s'ouvrit et derrière celle-ci…

_Pourquoi… souffla Shouko.

_Alors tu as reçu mon bouquet ! Il te plait ?

_N…

_Je savais qu'il te plairait ! Dit-il en se jetant sur elle et en la prenant dans ses bras. Ah ! Tu es l'amour de ma vie !

_Mais lâche-moi !

Au contraire, il la serra encore plus fort. Shouko se débattait mais…

Elle s'empourpra violement regardant sa poitrine. La main de Kiyoshi s'y trouvait.

_Désolé Shouko ! S'exclama-t-il sans pour autant retirer sa main. Je suis confus, comment ça a pu arriver…

Shouko ne répondit rien.

_Ma douce ?

_Ne m'approche plus jamais sale porc !

Elle posa sa main droite sur le torse du jeune homme et le congela dans un énorme bloc de glace sous le regard confus de Momo. Elle sorti de son étreinte et ramassa le bouquet.

_Oh Shouko-chan… murmura Momo choquée.

_Je suis humiliée ! Hurla-t-elle

Elle se tourna vers Kiyoshi et le bouquet se consuma en mille flammes dans sa main. Il n'en restait rien et Shouko partit en courant. Momo la suivit même si elle courait beaucoup trop vite pour elle. Shouko arriva dans les toilettes des garçons qui était, heureusement pour elle, vide, puis elle remplit sa bouteille. Elle utilisa son côté gauche pour la chauffer puis redevint Shouto.

_Il va me le payer…

…

Shouto se dirigea d'un pas énervé vers le réfectoire où l'attendait Izuku.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda le fan d'All Might inquiet.

_Rien, répondit Shouto en essayant de sourire.

_Pourquoi tu grimaces comme ça ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

_J'essaye de sourire, Midoriya…

_Oh… ah, euh… comment dire… j'ai la net impression que, sans vouloir t'offenser, tu es un tout petit mais vraiment un tout petit peu énervé.

_Enervé ?! Pourquoi je serais énervé !? Je ne suis pas énervé ! Je ne pourrais pas être plus calme.

_Euh… oui, si tu le dis. Mais honnêtement, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est quoi ton problème, Todoroki-kun ?

Shouto n'eut pas le temps que quelqu'un « d'inattendu » fit son apparition.

_Le voilà mon problème… souffla Shouto.

_Excuse-moi mais où est ta sœur ?

_Fous moi la paix… fous moi la paix…

_C'est que, j'ai commis une légère erreur.

_Lâche-moi… _« Te connaitre est une erreur ! »_

_Et je m'en veux vraiment.

_Ah bon ? Vraiment… _« Pourtant, t'avais pas vraiment l'air d'avoir envie d'enlever ta main… »_

_Et, c'est peut-être aller trop vite pour elle, je comprends qu'elle veuille qu'on prenne notre temps pour ce genre de choses.

_Mais ferme ta gueule ! Tu comprends pas que le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi espèce de sale porc barge pervers !

_Mais je…

_T-A G-U-E-U-L-E ! Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ferme ta gueule !? Fais tout ce que tu veux mais tais-toi !

_Mais…

_LA FERME ! Et fiche moi la paix ! Tu comprends !? Dégage je veux plus te voir ! Et ose te présenter devant moi et je te congèle sur place !

_Todo…

_Je t'interdis ! Je t'interdis de prononcer mon nom ! Même, de parler de moi ou ne serais ce de penser à moi !

_Mais je ne pense pas à toi…

_Oui ! Enfin un truc bien qui sort de ta bouche !

_Je ne pense qu'à Shouko.

_Oh putain je vais me le faire !

_Ça te dérange ?

_Mais oui ça me dérange ! Tu me fou la gerbe avec tes « Ma douce » par ci et « Ma douce » par-là !

_Mais je l'aime !

_Tu l'aimes ?! Tu l'as rencontré ce matin ! Et c'est juste parce qu'elle te fonçait dessus !

_C'est notre amour ! Tu ne peux pas juger !

_Je te demande pardon !? Notre ? Tu viens de dire « Notre amour » !? Mais est-ce que tu penses à autre chose qu'à ta sale gueule !? ELLE T'AIME PAS !

_Mais s…

_Nan ! Elle t'aime pas ! Rien ! Niet ! Nada ! Elle t'aime pas ! Maintenant, ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole et dégage !

Tout le réfectoire c'était arrêté de manger et avait regardé la scène. Un silence lourd, pesant et oppressant s'était abattit sur la pièce puis, des rires et des remarques se firent entendre.

_Vous avez vu le gars de première qui se fait victime par le seconde !

_Quel minable…

_C'est pas le fils d'Endeavor ?

_Aishi méritait qu'on le calme ! Bien joué petit !

_La dernière fois il m'a harcelé jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que j'avais déjà un mec…

_Ce gars devrait se faire arrêter pour harcèlement sexuel.

_Je vous interdis de dire ça ! Je suis Kiyoshi Aishi ! 11e héritier de la Aishi Compagnie.

_Oh la lose ! La « Aishi Compagnie » !

_Aller Todoroki ! Fous lui un pain !

Des rires explosèrent dans toute la salle. Kiyoshi regarda le sol puis parti sous les rires et les moqueries. Shouto s'en fichait et se rassit, reprenant son calme.

_Tu crois pas que t'y ai allé un peu fort avec lui ? Demanda Izuku.

Shouto soupira.

_Peut-être… je me suis emporté…

_Todoroki !

Il leva les yeux et tomba sur une Momo passablement énervé devant lui.

_T'as vu ce que tu lui as fait ! C'est horrible !

_Il m'énervait et je n'ai pas réussis à me contrôler…

_Je vais aller lui parler et j'espère que tu comptes lui présenter tes excuses !

Momo parti sans attendre de réponse de la part de Shouto. Le bicolore regarda le sol avec des regrets. _« J'aurais pas dû faire ça… Je vais aller m'excuser »_ pensa-t-il.

…

Momo trouva enfin Kiyoshi. Ce dernier était assis dans les escaliers. Elle vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux… t'es venue pour te moquer de moi c'est ça ?

_Non ! Pas du tout !

_Alors t'es là pour m'enfoncer encore plus.

_Nan je… je voulais te dire que Todoroki-san n'a pas été très sympa avec toi mais je t'assure, il est très gentil habituellement ! Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris de faire ça…

_Peut-être que sa sœur lui a dit ce que je lui ai fait et que, fatalement, elle m'en veut…

_Ce n'est pas… Oui, tu as raison, _« Vaut mieux pas lui dire que Shouko n'est pas la sœur de Shouto… »._

_Je le comprends, tout bon grand frère aurais fait ça mais, j'aime vraiment Shouko !

_Comment peux-tu l'aimer ? Tu ne l'as rencontré que ce matin…

_C'est… je ne sais pas… Elle dégage quelque chose de spécial, elle m'attire et j'aimerais tellement la voir sourire…

_Oh… je comprends, dit-elle alors qu'elle repensait à Shouko et son « Il me fou la gerbe ».

_Ça m'a fait un peu mal quand elle m'a traité de porc mais je comprends que sur le moment, c'était légitime…

_Tu sais, je pense qu'au fond, elle t'aime bien.

_Ah bon ? T'es sûre ?

_Ce n'est que mon avis mais, si elle ne t'aimait pas, elle n'aurait même pas gardé les fleurs quand je lui ai donné le bouquet… Elle l'aurait directement brûlé. Là, elle le regardait et je pense que c'est déjà beaucoup !

_Comment je n'ai pas pu le voir plus tôt !

Momo sourit.

_Toi aussi tu m'aimes.

_Ou- Attends quoi ?!

_Tu es venue me réconforter parce que tu m'aimes ! C'est pourtant évident !

_Mais non !

_Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime Shouko mais toi aussi je t'aime ! Dans mes bras mon amour.

Kiyoshi se jeta sur elle mais Momo l'esquiva de justesse. Elle partit en courant et croisa Shouto. Elle le prit avec elle et il courut lui aussi, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

_Pourquoi tu cours !?

_T'avais raison ! Il est complètement barge !

_Reviens mon amour !

Shouto tira Momo par le bras puis fit trébucher Kiyoshi. Il la prit dans ses bras alors que cette dernière tournait au rouge cramoisi puis se dirigea vers la classe. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, essoufflé.

_Ça va ? Demanda-t-il. Tu n'as rien ?

_C'est embarrassant… Todoroki-san…

Il leva les yeux et vit qu'il la portait comme une princesse. Il rougit puis la déposa.

_Désolé…

_C'est pas grave…

_Je pense qu'on va le supporté encore longtemps… conclut-il.

Et il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison…

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chier? Honnêtement, on s'est tapé des barres avec Teyola pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plait autant qu'à nous! Bye.**

 **Neymanga.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

 **Enfin le chapitre 3 de ma connerie! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Après ce chapitre, j'ai une traduction que je dois écrire et un os pour l'anniversaire de Momo! J'ai hâte!**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **LaVeriteVraie : Oui, il est déranger mais c'est pour ça qu'il est drôle! Juste le chapitre 2, celui là je l'ai écrit seule. Bah, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu!**

 **Fan de Todomomo : Merci beaucoup!**

 **Evilfaul : t'as nouvelle préféré, rien que ça? C'est Teyola qui m'a proposé Aishi, je ne sais pas d'où ça vient... Sangoku? Mais comment t'as devinné! Énervé Shouto n'est pas une chose conseiller...**

 **UnpseudoOriginal : Nan, ça reste galère... Ouais, je vais essayer d'exploiter le sujet à max! Ah Momo et son éternel gentillesse... Nan, chez moi il n'y a pas trop d'embrouille le midi (avantage ou inconvénient d'une école privé). Je ne sais pas d'où vient Aishi, c'est Teyola qui me l'à proposer. Je n'ai aucun problème psychologique, ne t'en fait pas. Nan, ils ne l'ont pas friendzoné effectivement...**

 **Guest : Bah, merci!**

III.

Une fille et des essayages

Shouto se faufilait dans les couloirs de UA. Enfin, _Shouto…_ Shouko plutôt. Encore une fois, il s'était reçu de l'eau froide sûr le visage et cherchait à fuir à tout prix. Malheureusement, il rencontra Momo sur son chemin.

_Ah ! Shouko-chan !

Il se figea. Que faire ? Fuir ? Où ça ? Momo s'approcha de lui et Shouto commença à paniquer mais, il rougit fortement lorsque la vice-déléguée prit ses mains et approcha son visage du sien, un peu trop près à son gout.

_Je te cherchais !

_Ah… euh… Tu m'as trouvé ?

_Vu que tu es souvent toute seule, tu voudrais manger avec moi et les filles ?

_Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de manger avec elle…

_Alors toutes les deux ! Sur le toit ! Demain je prends un bentô !

_Enfin je…

_S'il te plait !

Momo lui fit des yeux de petit chien et Shouto rougit intérieurement tellement elle était mignonne. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

_Je…

_Allez ! Dis oui !

_D'accord… Je mangerais avec toi demain sur le toit…

_Ah ! Ma douce Shouko !

Shouto frissonna puis partit en courant. Kiyoshi s'arrêta devant Momo et s'agenouilla.

_Tiens, Momo mon amour, dit-il en créant un bouquet de fleur, pour illuminer ta journée !

Il lui colla le bouquet sous le nez et repartit à la poursuite de Shouto. Momo dévisagea le bouquet.

_Il lui fait la cour mais il m'offre des fleurs… ce gars ne va pas bien… souffla-t-elle.

Elle lâcha le bouquet et se dirigea vers les dortoirs.

…

Le lendemain, Shouto se réveilla et descendit prendre le petit déjeuner. En bas, il croisa la totalité des filles ainsi qu'Eijirou, Izuku, Mineta, Tenya et Denki. Les filles étaient en pleine discussion lorsqu'il s'assit.

_Mais pourquoi ?! Demanda Mina avec une fausse mine accablée.

_Je te l'ai dit, je mange avec une amie.

_Et pourquoi on ne peut pas venir ? Demanda Kyoka.

_Elle est très timide et je préfère la mettre en confiance avant de vous la présenter.

Un sourire parcouru légèrement les lèvres de Shouto qui savait que ça n'arriverait pas.

_Par contre, elle n'est pas très féminine. Elle porte même l'uniforme masculin !

_Attends quoi !? Intervint Mineta. Une fille qui porte l'uniforme masculin !?

_Oui, elle dit qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise en jupe…

_Comment ça « elle n'est pas à l'aise en jupe » !? Qu'est-ce qu'on devient nous si les filles se mettent à porter l'uniforme masculin !?

_Hein ?

Shouto fronça légèrement les sourcils et s'intéressa un peu plus aux paroles du nain.

_Une fille, à l'école, elle doit être en jupe ! Qu'on puisse voir ses jambes où qu'elle se lève avec le vent ! Sans ça, nous, lycéen, nous n'avons plus aucun plaisir à venir en cours.

Shouto ne dit rien, fulminant légèrement.

_Mais là n'est pas le pire ! Le pire, c'est si elle portait des sous-vêtements masculins !

Shouto en prit un coup mais prit sur lui. Momo, elle, posa son menton sur sa paume.

_Il me semble que c'est ce qu'elle fait… dit-elle finalement.

Un vent froid passa sur la pièce. Shouto ne réagit toujours pas mais il était visiblement très irrité.

_C'est inacceptable ! S'exclama Mineta. Elle porte des caleçons… elle porte des caleçons ! Elle devrait mettre de la petite lingerie comme des petites culottes. Après, le soutien-gorge, c'est autre chose. D'un côté, tu as les avantages à ne rien porter… Vu que la peau est à même le tissue, on devine facilement les formes de la poitrine puis, elle est plus soumise aux lois de la gravité. D'un autre côté, les sous-vêtements féminins ont quelque chose d'attirant. Quelle joie quand tu en découvres un ! Puis, il y a ce petit côté sensuel quand elle ne porte que ça… Tu dois faire essayer ça à ton amie !

Shouto se leva soudainement et gela le pauvre nain avant de partir avec les oreilles rouges. Il marchait d'un pas légèrement énerver. _« Porter des sous-vêtements féminins… Pff ! Et puis quoi encore ! Et quel porc ! »_.

Dans la salle commune, les autres regardaient Mineta dans son bloc de glace, perplexe.

_Pourquoi il s'est énervé ? Demanda Ochako.

_En même temps, Mineta est un vrai porc, mais, je pense qu'en toute logique, ce n'était pas Todoroki qui aurait dû réagir. Enfin, c'est incompréhensible. En tout cas, j'étais près à enfoncer mes prises jack dans ses yeux mais il m'a devancé.

_Mais il avait l'air vraiment énerver quand même, déclara Mina.

_Todoroki a l'air d'être très respectueux envers les femmes, ajouta Tooru.

_Nan, je pense jusque ça ne lui a pas fait vraiment plaisir… souffla Momo.

_Bref, tu nous parleras de ton amie après, conclut Kyoka.

…

A midi, Shouto se dirigea dans les toilettes et s'aspergea. _« Pourquoi j'ai accepté déjà ? »._ Il rejoignit le toit en courant. Momo n'était pas encore arrivé. Il s'assit contre la grille et se sécha grâce à son côté gauche. Il vit Momo arriver avec un énorme sachet dans les mains.

_Shouko-chan !

_Yaoyorozu qu'est-ce que c'est que ça…

_Notre bentô !

_Euh… tu penses qu'on va manger autant ?

_Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout prévu !

Elle s'assit et déballa un bentô à trois étages.

_C'est beaucoup quand même…

_Mais non !

Elle ouvrit le premier étage. Il y avait des sushis, des makis, des sashimis et plein d'autre chose luxueuse à base de riz.

_Mais-mais-mais… ça doit couter une fortune tout ça ! S'exclama Shouto.

_Mais non puis, je voulais te faire plaisir !

Elle sortit des baguettes et les donna à Shouto. Shouto approcha timidement ses baguettes du plat sous le regard encourageant de Momo.

_Allez, ne sois pas timide, mange !

Il prit un sushi et l'apporta à sa bouche. Momo le fixait toujours et il sentit une étrange chaleur au niveau des joues. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qui lui arrivait tout simplement parce que ça ne lui était jamais arriver.

_Alors ? Demanda la vice-déléguée.

_C'est… c'est délicieux, finit-il par dire.

_Je savais que tu aimerais !

_Mais toi, tu ne manges pas ? ça me dérange un peu d'être le seul à manger…

_Le seul ?

_LA ! La seule à manger ! Ma langue à fourcher…

_Oh…

_Alors, tu manges ?

_Oui bien sûr !

Elle se servit à son tour et le cœur de Shouto battit plus vite lorsqu'elle sourit en posant sa joue sur sa paume.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shouko-chan ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

_Ah, euh je ! Je… désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, dit-il en retournant son attention vers le plat et en prenant un maki.

Momo le regarda perplexe puis se servit à son tour.

_Shouko-chan, tu portes quoi comme sous-vêtement ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Shouto avala de travers et toussa fortement.

_Pou, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?!

_Pour savoir.

_C'est important ?

_Eh bien, pas vraiment mais j'aimerais être sûre d'une chose.

_Bin, je… comment dire.

_Ne me dit pas que tu ne portes réellement pas de sous-vêtements féminins !?

_Je, enfin…

_Tu ne portes même pas une brassière ?!

_Ça devient embarrassant là…

_Et en dessous, tu portes quoi ? Un caleçon ?!

Shouto marmonna une réponse.

_Pardon ?

_Oui et je ne vois pas le problème !

_Mais, Shouko-chan, je veux bien que tu portes l'uniforme masculin mais quand même ! Tu ne peux pas être aussi peu féminine !

_Bah, je…

_Demain, tu viens chez moi.

_Hein ?

_Je vais te donner de vrais vêtements !

_Mais-mais-mais non ! Je, je n'en ai pas besoin !

_Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu es toujours une fille non ?

_Oui mais…

_Oui mais quoi ? Toutes les filles portent ce genre de vêtement et tu ne feras pas exception !

_Mais je… je ne peux pas…

_Et pourquoi ? Cite-moi une bonne raison qui ferait que tu ne puisses pas porter de vêtement féminin.

_C'est que…

_Ma douce Shouko !

_Pas encore !

Kiyoshi avait débarqué et se jeta sur Shouto pour le prendre dans ses bras. Malheureusement, à cause du bentô, il ne put esquiver.

_Mais lâche-moi.

_Ah Shouko je… Attends une seconde.

Il resserra légèrement sa prise sur lui puis la desserra le regardant dans les yeux.

_Tu ne portes pas de sous-vêtements ?

_Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec le fait que je ne porte pas de sous-vêtement ! S'exclama-t-il en donnant un coup de poing à Kiyoshi.

_Shouko-chan, c'est important d'en mettre ! Déclara Momo.

_Eh bien je vis très bien sans !

_Bah, ça doit changer ! Donc, que tu le veuille ou non, tu viendras chez moi !

_Mais je ne vais pas utiliser mon dimanche pour essayer ce genre de vêtements !

_Eh bien si sinon, regarde !

Elle lui montra son téléphone et l'agita devant ses yeux. Une photo de lui dans les bras de Kiyoshi s'y trouvait.

_Pourquoi t'as pris cette photo !?

_Eh bien, sache que je l'effacerai demain quand tu auras essayé tout ce que je vais te montrer sinon, je la poste sur tous mes réseaux sociaux avec un hashtag « Oh ! Regardez comme ils sont mignons ! ».

_Tu ne ferais pas ça !

_Tu sais, intervint Kiyoshi en tenant son nez, ça ne me dérange pas puis, tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller…

_Dégage, toi ! S'écria Shouto en lui donnant un autre pain.

_Alors ?

_C'est du chantage Yaoyorozu !

_C'est pour la bonne cause.

_Quelle cause !?

_Ta féminité et ta dignité !

_Ma dignité mourra si j'essaye ce genre de truc !

_Figure toi que non, c'est plutôt si tu continues de te trimballer avec la poitrine « libérée » que tu perds ta dignité car, vu ta poitrine, c'est indécent !

_Comment ça « vu ma poitrine » !

_Parce que Madame à une forte poitrine qui rentre bien dans du C et que Madame devrait faire comme tout le monde !

Shouto rougit de honte et de gêne suite aux paroles de Momo.

_Oui…

_Comment ?

_Oui je serais là !

_Très bien !

Kiyoshi se leva une nouvelle fois, prêt à se jeter sur Shouto mais celui-ci l'enferma dans un bloc de glace. Et c'est ainsi qu'elles finirent leur repas, enfin, Shouto réussi à manger la moitié d'un étage mais Momo fini le plat grâce à son alter…

…

Shouto était en Shouko devant l'immense demeure de Momo. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis sonna à l'interphone.

_Oh ! Shouko-chan ! Entre !

Shouto n'eut pas le temps de dire mot que l'immense portail s'ouvrit. Il entra dans l'immense demeure avec appréhension. Arriver devant la porte, un majordome l'accueillit. Il entra puis se figea quand il arriva dans le salon.

_Alors c'est elle Shouko !?

_Oui c'est elle, répondit Momo.

_Yaoyorozu… qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Demanda-t-il.

_Oh, oui, désolé, je ne te l'ai pas présenté. Alors, Shouko-chan, je te présente Kyoka. Kyo, voici Shouko.

_Ravi de te rencontrer.

_Euh, moi de même… je suppose…

_Tu as raison, elle est très timide mais il va falloir desserrer un peu les fesses ! S'exclama Kyoka.

_Ah, euh… oui…

_Bon, Yaomomo m'a dit que tu avais un gros problème avec les vêtements.

_Faut pas exagérer non plus… ce n'est pas un « gros » problème…

_Tu sais, je comprends que c'est très compliqué d'être une fille mais bon, va falloir faire avec ma grande !

Shouto regarda le sol, gêner par la tournure des évènements. _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ! Oh merde, maintenant elle m'a vue ! Et si elle apprend la vérité… Déjà que c'est compliqué de ne rien dire à Yaoyorozu alors maintenant avec Jirou… »._

_Shouko-chan, tu viens, on monte voir ma penderie.

_Ah, euh, je… je ne suis plus trop sûr de vouloir le faire…

_J'ai toujours la photo…

Il déglutit. Pourquoi, ô pourquoi il l'avait laissé prendre cette photo. Il les suivit sans protester. Ils arrivèrent dans l'immense dressing de Momo. Enfin, immense… c'est un euphémisme. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de vêtements rassemble au même endroit…

_Alors ! D'abords, on va te trouver des sous-vêtements, déclara Momo.

_C'est que je…

_Kyo, dit-elle en l'ignorant, tu m'aides à chercher ?

_Bien sûr !

_Mais je…

_Shouko-chan, coupa-t-elle, est-ce que tu connais tes mensurations exactes ?

Shouto rougit. En vérité, lorsqu'il devenait une fille, il évitait de regarder sa poitrine et encore moins de la toucher. Il était beaucoup trop gêné pour ça. Alors, connaitre ses mesures faisait bien parti des choses qu'il ne souhaitait justement pas connaitre.

_Alors ? Shouko-chan ?

_N-non… je ne les connais pas…

_Ah… ça nous avance beaucoup, souffla Kyoka. Vient par ici.

_Comment ça ?

_Vient, tu vas en essayer quelque uns pour trouver ta taille.

Shouto s'empourpra violement.

_Pourquoi t'es gêner ? Demanda la musicienne. C'est ton corps après tout.

_Il y a quelque chose que tu souhaiterais nous dire ? Questionna Momo.

Il commença à prendre peur. Il devait agir naturellement sinon elles se douteraient de quelque chose et il pouvait dire adieu à son secret.

_Alors.

_Pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas gêné !

_Alors va en essayer un, déclara Kyoka.

_Bien sûr !

Il regretta ses paroles lorsqu'il se retrouva seul dans la cabine d'essayage avec le sous-vêtement en main. _« Du calme… ce n'est qu'un sous-vêtement… que je vais devoir mettre… »._

_Alors ? Questionna Kyoka à l'extérieur de la cabine.

_Euh, deux minutes s'il te plait.

_Vas-y, prends ton temps, déclara Momo. J'imagine que c'est la première fois que tu en mets un.

Shouto déglutit une nouvelle fois.

_Quand faut y aller… souffla-t-il.

Il déboutonna les boutons de sa chemise et rougit à la vue de sa propre poitrine. _« Calme-toi… comme l'a dit Jirou, c'est ton corps… »._ Il mit le vêtement mais n'arriva pas à le refermer.

_Comment ça marche ce truc ! Marmonna-t-il en s'énervant.

_Ça va tu as besoin d'aide ? Demanda Momo de l'autre côté de la porte.

_Non… enfin oui je… Je n'arrive pas à l'attacher…

_Sort, on va t'aider.

_Mai-maintenant ?!

_Oui, sort.

Il ouvrit légèrement la porte et se mit dos aux filles. Un seul mot traduisait ses pensées. Embarrassant. Très, très, très embarrassant.

_Voilà, c'est bon, tourne-toi pour qu'on puisse te voir, ajouta Kyoka.

_T'es sûre ? Demanda-t-il en rougissant.

_On est entre fille après tout, déclara Momo.

Il se retourna et tomba sur une Momo et une Kyoka satisfaite.

_Maintenant… ça ! S'exclama Momo en mettant quelque chose devant Shouto.

_Mais je ne vais pas porter ça !

_Les caleçons, reprit Kyoka, c'est fini.

_Puis, si tu ne veux pas, j'ai toujours la photo.

Shouto prit la culote sans protester, le rouge aux joues. _« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ! »._ Il sortit de la cabine, mal à l'aise, en sous-vêtement.

_Je, je ne me sens pas très bien… c'est pas très agréable.

_Mais non ! C'est très bien !

Shouto la regarda, absolument pas convaincu.

_Je peux retourner me changer maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

_Maintenant ? Reprit Momo en fronçant les sourcils. Mais on n'a même pas encore commencé !

_Pardon ?

_Il y a plein de robe et de jupe au fond, déclara Kyoka.

_Puis, j'ai trop envie de te maquiller !

_Maquiller ? Non ! Je ne peux…

_Photo, dirent-elles en cœur.

Shouto se tu, se faisant entrainer par l'enthousiasme des filles. C'est et restera l'une des journées les plus embarrassantes de toute sa vie.

_Bon, il y a cette robe bleue, elle t'ira à merveille ! S'exclama Momo.

_T'es sûre ? Moi je pense que cette jupe en jean et cette chemise lui iront mieux, déclara

_Oh et puis cette tunique rouge.

_Il y a cette marinière aussi qui n'est pas mal…

_Euh les filles…

_Ah, et ce pull noir ! Reprit Momo

_Il y a des bracelets aussi.

_Shouko-chan, tu as les oreilles percées ?

_Euh, non.

_Je peux appeler Nadeshiko, elle te le fera sans soucis.

_Non merci, ça ira.

_Pourtant, c'est boucle d'oreille là sont magnifique, ajouta Momo déçu. T'es sûre ?

_Sûr et certain, euh, certaine !

_Dommage…

_Yaomomo, tu penses quoi de ce ras-du-cou ?

_il est beau mais je préfère ce pendentif…

_Au pire, elle essaye tout.

_Comment ça « j'essaye tout » !?

_Bah oui, tu essayes tout, déclara Momo.

_Yaoyorozu, ça va nous prendre des heures de tout essayer ! Puis, je n'ai pas très envie…

_Mais tu ne vas pas tout essayer ! Juste une bonne trentaine de vêtements…

_Trentaine ?

_Oui, trentaine, quarantaine, c'est pareil !

_Quarantaine ?

_Ou une cinquantaine…

_Cinquantaine ?!

_Bon, plus vite on commencera, plus vite on aura fini ! Déclara Kyoka.

_Mais je…

_Todoroki-san, si tu n'as pas envie, je peux toujours poster la photo.

_Non !

_Attends une seconde, coupa Kyoka. Tu l'as appelée Todoroki-san ? Comme quand tu parles de Shouto Todoroki ?

_Mince, ils se ressembles tellement que ça m'a échappé…

_Mais toi, Shouko, tu t'es reconnue.

_C'est à dire que… c'est venue tout seul…

_Oh, dit-elle pas convaincu. Bon, tu as raison, il m'arrive de répondre quand on m'appelle Mina où Momo donc je comprends que ça t'ait fait là même chose.

_Exactement !

_Alors allons-y ! S'exclama Kyoka.

_Ouais !

_Ouais… souffla Shouto dépité.

…

Après cette longue et éprouvante après-midi pour Shouto, ils se retrouvèrent devant chez Momo.

_Bon, alors Shouko-chan, je te donne c'est quelque sous-vêtement et j'espère sincèrement que tu les mettras plus souvent !

_Quelque sous-vêtement ? Dit-il en dévisageant la pile de culote et de soutien-gorge qu'il avait dans un sac.

_Oui, bon, tu en auras assez comme ça.

_Ah… _« De quoi j'ai l'air moi à me balader avec ça ! Puis j'entends déjà Fuyumi qui va me forcer à les porter… »_

_Je regrette, j'ai pas eu le temps de te maquiller… Mais bon, tu reviendras la semaine prochaine pour en essayer d'autre, déclara Momo.

_Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Tu as déjà effacé la photo.

_Eh bien en fait, j'en ai pris de nouvelle quand tu étais en robe…

_Pardon ?

_Du coup, tu reviens la semaine prochaine, et peut-être qu'on te percera les oreilles !

_Mais, mais, mais…

_Puis on a dû faire bien moins d'un vingtième de la penderie et j'ai vraiment envie de te faire tout essayer.

_Surtout les quelques jupes en cuir, ajouta Kyoka.

_Mais, c'est du chantage !

_Désolé Shouko-chan mais j'en ai trop envie.

Il regarda le sol, dépité.

_J'en ai marre… j'en peux plus…

_Rentre bien, Shouko-chan !

Et il rentra chez lui, le pas lourd avec son sac de sous-vêtements…

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chier? J'espère vous avoir fait rire et je m'excuse si j'ai rendu mal à l'aise des mecs qui passait par là mais bon, j'était obligée de parler des sous-vêtements! Bref, j'ai pas grand chose à dire donc, je vous fait la bise! Bye!**

 **Neymanga**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey !**

 **Chapitre 4 ! Il est plus long que d'habitude ! 3688 mots d'après mon traitement de texte ! Mon internet est assez bof chez mois ce qui fait littéralement beuguer mon pc puis je finis par m'énerver et donc à jouer à Naruto au lieu d'écrire. Voilà, voilà. Sinon, j'ai pris pas mal de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi ^^.**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Evilfaul : le pauvre, il n'a pas fini d'en baver ^^.**

 **LaVeriteVraie : Ouais, il a du souci à se faire... Pour la traduction, je pense que j'ai répondu a tes questions (contente que ça t'intéresse autant ^^)**

 **LesSoeursNeko : Bah, je vais et toi ? Contente qu'elle te plaise. Bah, tu n'a pas fini de compatir ^^. Tu verras bien... Merci beaucoup !**

IV.

Une fille au centre commercial

_Allez, Shouto-kun !

_Mais pourquoi ?

_Parce que ça me ferait plaisir et que Mayumi ne peut pas m'accompagner.

_Nan mais Nee-san, du shopping, sérieusement ?

_Pas exactement, une journée entre filles tu vois…

_Attends, tu veux que je t'accompagne comme _ça_ dehors pour faire des trucs de filles avec toi ?!

_S'il te plait, Shouto !

_Mais Fuyumi…

_On ne sort pas souvent ensemble, c'est une occasion de passer une journée rien que toi et moi !

_Mais, mais…

Elle lui fit des yeux doux et il détourna les yeux ne pouvant pas résister. _« Je dois lui dire non, je dois lui dire non, je dois… »_

_Ok d'accord…

_Oui ! Alors demain, à 11h on part !

 _« Pourquoi !? Pourquoi j'ai accepté !? »_

_On en profitera pour t'acheter quelque vêtement !

_Fuyumi, non.

_Aller, vue que t'as l'air assez rodé niveau lingerie, il serait temps de voir pour d'autre chose.

_Fuyumi, j'ai dit non.

_Aller !

_Non.

_S'il te plait~~

_Mais…

_Shou-to-kun !

_D'accord ! Mais arrête maintenant !

…

Le lendemain, quand Shouto se réveilla, il sentit que ça allait être une très, mais alors une très longue journée…

_Shouto-kun !

_Oui, oui, j'arrive.

Il descendit les escaliers et regarda l'horloge. 9h27. Un peu plus d'une heure et demie avant son supplice.

_J'ai fait à manger, sert toi.

_Merci, dit-il simplement.

Il s'assit, avec la même tête qu'un condamné.

_Bon, Shouto-kun, tu iras te mettre en « condition » avant de partir.

_Oui, oui, mais seulement si tu arrêtes de mettre cet honorifique derrière mon prénom. Tu as déjà eu ce que tu voulais de toute manière…

_Oh, la, la ! Mon petit Shouto ! Si je ne peux même plus rigoler avec toi.

_T'auras déjà toute la journée pour te moquer de moi…

_Mais ne le prends pas comme ça, puis on va bien s'amuser !

Shouto soupira de dépit.

Quelque instant plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux dans l'entrée, enfin, elles étaient toutes les deux dans l'entrée…

_On n'y va ?

_Ouais…

…

Dans le train, il réprima quelque grimace de dégout lorsqu'il remarqua que certains hommes lorgnaient sur ses attributs. Certes, il n'avait pas laissé libre arbitre à sa sœur – il n'était pas fou non plus – mais cette dernière lui avait fait porter un jean moulant et un T-shirt qui dévoilait son ventre. Oh, comme il la maudissait pour ça. Elle ne cessait de le « rassurer » en lui disant que ça lui allait à merveille. Et là était le problème. Cette tenue était trop voyante à son goût et le mettait en valeur en attirant au passage quelques regards. _« Si seulement ils savaient… »_ pensa-t-il avec un léger sourire à lui-même. Lorsqu'ils descendirent, il fut tout de même surpris lorsqu'un garçon de vingt ans vint l'aborder.

_ Eh, salut jeune demoiselle, commença le jeune homme.

_ Euh… c'est à moi que vous parlez ?

Il rit en instant devant la mine confuse de Shouto. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que s'il ne s'en débarrassait pas tout de suite, il allait le coller longtemps et c'était déjà assez éprouvant comme ça, il ne pouvait pas en plus se trimballer un lourdingue.

_ Bien sûr, je ne vois pas d'autre beauté ici, excepté peut-être la jeune femme qui vous accompagne.

Il roula des yeux. Le voilà qui draguait sa sœur devant lui. Maintenant il comprenait les plaintes des filles lorsqu'elles disaient qu'elles en avaient marre d'être abordées. Ça avait à peine commencé qu'il était déjà soulé.

_ Excusez-moi, mais je suis pressé, répondit le bicolore.

_ Allez, ne fait pas ta timide.

Fuyumi regarda la scène, amusé face à l'ennuie que manifestait son petit frère. Pour le coup, elle ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Et dire que c'était en grande partie de sa faute s'il se retrouvait dans cette galère.

_ Je ne suis pas timide, j'ai juste envie de partir, répondit-il.

_ Oh, et elle a du répondant la petite !

_ La quoi ?

_ Allez, on peut aller boire un verre tous les deux. Je ne pense pas que ça dérangera ton amie de nous laisser ensemble. Elle nous rejoindra plus tard.

Shouto poussa un soupire de lassitude. La discussion n'avançait pas. Ils tournaient carrément en rond. _« Bon, il est obstiné. Au temps mettre les choses au clair, on ira plus vite… »_

_ Je suis un gars, lâcha dédaigneusement Shouto.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Bon, il ne recroiserait jamais ce mec, ça ne l'engage à rien de lui dire la vérité, surtout que de cette manière, il va enfin le lâcher. Ou pas.

Le jeune homme explosa d'un rire franc sous le regard mitigé de Shouto. Il n'avait pourtant rien dit de drôle, non ?

_ Décidément, je suis tombé sur une perle rare ! Tu me plais beaucoup et j'apprécie ton sens de l'humour.

_ Pardon ? _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est lourd ! Il va me lâcher à la fin ?! »_

_ Aller, sois mignonne et viens avec moi.

_ Fuyumi, fait le dégager, déclara le bicolore d'une voix glaciale.

Fuyumi poussa un soupire de résignation. Visiblement, cet homme avait atteint les limites de la patience de Shouto. _« Dommage,_ pensa-t-elle, _c'était plutôt drôle pourtant… »_

_ Excusez-moi, intervint, enfin, Fuyumi, mais mon petit frère et moi sommes pressés.

Il les dévisagea un instant puis repartit dans un fou rire.

_ Votre petit frère ! S'exclama-t-il. Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Et après quoi ? Vous allez me faire croire que vous avez 30 ans ?

_ Et ça vous pose un problème ?

Il s'arrêta un instant, tombant directement sur l'expression outrée de la jeune femme.

_ Ça vous pose un problème si j'ai 32 ans et que je suis toujours célibataire, c'est ça ?!

Tous les passants s'arrêtèrent pour les regarder. Le jeune homme se sentit soudainement gêné.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Dès qu'elles ont passé la trentaine, les femmes n'ont plus d'importance c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que vous vous rabattez sur ma pauvre petite sœur ! C'est à cause de gens comme vous qu'elle ne cesse de dire que c'est un garçon !

_ Mais non, calmez-vous, dit-il en regardant les passants qui le fusillaient du regard.

_ Quel goujat ! S'exclama Fuyumi. Vous n'avez donc aucun respect envers les femmes ! Et vous devez être majeur en plus ! Comment osez-vous draguez ma sœur de 15 ans !

_ 15… dit-il choqué en regardant Shouto. Je… je ne savais pas ! désolé !

_ C'est ça ! Soit, elles sont trop jeunes, soit, elles sont trop vielles ! Et quand elles sont entre les deux, ce ne sont que de vulgaires objets ! Franchement, vous me dégoutez.

 _« Alors parler de mon âge aurait suffi ? Intéressant. Puis, j'ai 16, pas 15 ans… »_ prit mentalement note Shouto.

_ Et par-dessus tout ça, vous avez essayé de nous draguer toutes les deux en même temps !

Le jeune inconnu resta humilié fasse à la multitude de passants qui le dévisageait avec des expressions de dégout n'hésitant pas à faire quelques remarques.

_ Allez ma chérie, déclara Fuyumi en prenant la main de son frère, on s'en va !

Elle se mit en marche laissant en plan le jeune homme humilié. Shouto la suivit en fronçant les sourcils. Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin, il s'approcha d'elle pour lui demander :

_ Nee-san…

_ Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Pourquoi tu lui as dit que tu avais 32 ans ? Tu n'en as pourtant que 22… Puis j'ai 16, pas 15 ans…

Elle soupira.

_ Shouto… Ce que je viens de faire c'est ce qu'on appelle une leçon de la vie. Quand l'homme t'as abordé tout à l'heure, tu t'y es très mal prit.

_ Incroyable, je n'avais pas remarqué puis faut dire que tu avais l'air de bien t'amusé de ton côté…

_ Oh, ne m'en veut pas puis, il faut que tu apprennes à gérer avec ton nouveau corps… Bon, écoute, sache que si un homme vient te voir, il sera forcément obstiné et aura un objectif en tête. Si tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre, tu auras beaucoup de mal et dans la plupart de cas, personne ne pourra venir t'aider. C'est pour ça qu'on développe quelques techniques pour échapper à ça, tu comprends ?

_ Je vois…

_ Mentir sur ton âge où faire croire à ton opposant quelque chose qui peut le décourager est une bonne chose. Sachant qu'il faut évaluer dans quelle zone tu te trouves et que ton mensonge reste crédible. Par exemple, là, nous étions entourés de potentiel témoin. Prends en compte que, avec l'esprit de groupe, ils peuvent ne pas réagir. C'est pour ça qu'en titillant leur curiosité comme je viens de le faire, tu peux t'en sortir. Le « publique » est une arme à double tranchant. Dans certain cas, ils t'aideront à t'en sortir, comme tout à l'heure. Dans d'autre, ils peuvent être complètement désintéresser de toi et ton sort est bien le cadet de leurs soucis. C'est dans ce genre de cas qu'on apprend qu'une jeune femme peut se faire violer au milieu d'une foule. J'ai peut-être été excessive tout à l'heure pour que tu saisisses le principe. En fait, ce n'est qu'une question d'analyse et de réaction.

_ Wow… Alors à chaque fois que vous sortez, c'est comme un combat…

_ Pardon ?

_ Bah, oui, vous analyser l'adversaire et chercher l'endroit où taper pour le mettre K.O. Mais s'il est trop fort, vous privilégiez la fuite où la recherche de renfort, déclara Shouto.

_ Hm… oui, on peut voir les choses comme ça… En tout cas, tu as compris.

Fuyumi passa une main dans les cheveux de son frère avec un sourire chaleureux quand…

_ Oh ! Shouko-chan !

Shouto se tendit. Cette voix… Non, pas maintenant.

_ Mais, oui, tu as raison, c'est bien Shouko, déclara une autre voix féminine.

_ Shouko-chan ? S'interrogea Fuyumi. C'est de toi dont elle parle Shouto-kun ?

Il n'arrivait pas à lui répondre. Alors elle aussi ? _« Il ne manquait plus que ça »_

_ Shouto, tu me les présente ? Demanda Fuyumi.

Il se retourna pour faire face à ses deux camarades. Momo et Kyoka.

_ Sa… salut… qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

_ Eh bien, comme toi je suppose, répondit Kyoka. On fait du shopping avec Momo.

_ Ah… _« Pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ? »_

_ Oh ! Shouko-chan, tu es tellement jolie dans cette tenue ! S'exclama Momo.

_ Ce… ce n'est pas à moi, dit-il gêné, c'est à Fuyumi-nee-san…

_ Oh, c'est ta grande sœur ? Questionna la brune.

_ Bonjour, je m'appelle Fuyumi Todoroki, ravi de vous rencontrer. Cependant, pas de formalité ou de Todoroki-san, appelé moi juste par mon prénom.

_ To-Todoroki ? S'interrogèrent-elles.

_ Euh non ! To… Todokori ! Elle a dit Todokori ! Fuyumi… Todokori. _« Sérieusement… Todokori… si elles ne le remarquent pas c'est qu'elles le font exprès »_

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Shouto ? Notre nom de famille c'est Todoroki.

_ Shouto ? Reprirent les filles.

_ Ah, ah, Nee-san, comme tu peux être drôle quand tu t'y mets ! Elle plaisante bien entendu, n'y faites pas attention, déclara-t-il avec un rire nerveux.

_ Mais enfin Shou…

_ On devrait arrêter de parler de ça Fuyumi-nee-san. Et si on allait faire ça là-bas, dit-il en pointant un magasin au hasard.

_ Une manicure ? S'interrogea Momo.

Le bicolore se figea, regardant l'endroit qu'il pointait. _« Oh non… non, non, non et non ! Pitié pas ça ! »_

_Je n'y crois pas ! S'exclama Fuyumi. Tu prends vraiment notre sortie à cœur !? Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me rends heureuse ! Allons-y !

Elle tira Shouto par le bras suivi par Momo et Kyoka. Arrivé là-bas, Fuyumi interpella un « spécialiste » comme elle aime les appeler et leur demanda quelque chose de spécial pour Shouto.

_ Euh… Fuyumi, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, j'ai cours demain et ça serait limite si je viens avec du vernis…

_ Ne t'en fais pas, ça sera discret ! Assura Fuyumi.

Momo et Kyoka prirent leur aise, mais Shouto n'était vraiment pas rassuré. Et il avait raison. Il se retrouva avec un dégradé de rouge et de bleu sur des ongles parfaitement limé. Il les regarda avec dégout mais tenta de cacher ça aux près de ses camarades. Ils sortirent enfin du magasin et Shouto poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mais il aurait dû se méfier de Fuyumi.

_ Alors vous êtes dans sa classe, c'est ça ?

_ Nan, on est dans la 1-A, répondit Kyoka.

_ Wow, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait d'aussi jolie fille dans ta classe, Shouto-kun. Dis-moi, c'est laquelle que tu aimes ?

Il faillit s'étouffer et regarda sa sœur, les joues écarlates.

_ Fu-Fuyumi-nee !

_ Shouto ? S'interrogea Momo.

_ Mais non, elle a dit Shouko, tu as juste mal entendu !

_ Tu es amoureuse d'une fille ?

_ Mais, mais non enfin, ça serait ridicule, _« Par pitié Fuyumi, tais-toi ! »_

_ Puis, on vient de dire qu'on n'était dans la 1-A, reprit Momo, pas comme Shouko.

_ Mais lui aussi est dans la…

_ Allons là-bas ! S'écria l'infortuné.

_ Mais voyons, déclara Momo, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te faire percer les oreilles. Tu as changé d'avis ?

_ Hein ?

Il releva les yeux et déglutit avec horreur. _« La prochaine fois, pensez à regarder avant de pointer désespérément un magasin »._

_ Tu veux vraiment aller là-bas ? Demanda Kyoka.

_ C'est que… _« plus question de reculer… »._ Oui…

_ C'est d'accord ! Déclara Fuyumi. Voyons ce qu'on peut te trouver !

 _« Eh merde… le vernis ça passe encore mais impossible de cacher des oreilles percées ! »_

_ Eh, Shouto-kun, lui murmura Fuyumi, si tu veux, on ne peut qu'en percer qu'une. Beaucoup de garçon on la même chose.

_ Ah, je vois, merci.

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin et Shouto déglutit. _« Mais le monde m'en veut aujourd'hui ! »_

_ Ah ! Ma douce Shouko !

_ Et c'est qui lui ? Demanda Fuyumi.

_ Aishi… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici.

_ Mais voyons, ce magasin appartient à la Aishi compagnie très chère !

_ Ah… _« Il manquait plus que ça ! »_

_ Oh et la magnifique Momo est aussi venue me rendre visite !

_ En fait, on est juste venue pour percer les oreilles de Shouko-chan.

_ Fuyumi-nee-san… on peut rentrer ? Demanda Shouto blasé.

_ Fuyumi ? S'interrogea le jeune homme. Oh mon dieu…

Il se retourna vers elle et des rougeurs parcoururent ses joues.

_ Bonjour, je suis sa grande sœur, Fuyumi, ravi de te…

_ Mais quelle beauté !

_ Pardon ?

Il se jeta à ses pieds et lui prit les mains, posant un baiser sur l'une d'elle. Shouto intervint et lui mit un énorme coup de coude sur la tête. Il la lâcha avec douleur puis massa le point de collision.

_ Mais… pourquoi… Shou-

_ Qui t'a permis de toucher à ma sœur !

_ Hein.

Il craqua ses doigts dans une expression terrifiante.

_ Pose ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur elle et ta vie ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir… J'ai été clair ?! Espèce de sale porc, barge, perv-

_ Voyons, calme-toi, intervint Fuyumi. Ce n'est rien.

_ Mais, Nee-san…

_ Ne t'en fait pas puis, je ne suis pas attirée par les gamins.

Kiyoshi en prit un coup.

_ Je préfère les hommes un peu plus vieux que moi ou quand ils ont au moins mon âge.

Kiyoshi se releva. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot !

_ Mais, l'amour transperce les…

_ Je ne suis pas intéressé, l'interrompit-elle.

Il tomba une nouvelle fois. Non, il ne pouvait pas abandonner.

_ Je gagnerais ton amour ! Quoi qu'il m'en coûte !

Shouto et Momo poussèrent un soupire de résignation. _« Et c'est reparti »_ pensa le bicolore. _« Il est irrécupérable… »_ pensa la jeune fille.

_ Oh… vraiment ? Questionna Fuyumi.

_ Oui !

_ Dans ce cas… elle fit mine de réfléchir un instant. Je sais ! On aimerait faire percer une de ses oreilles, dit-elle en prenant les épaules de Shouto. Est-ce que tu pourrais, je ne sais pas, nous offrir ce service ?

 _« Fuyumi… vraiment ? »_

_ Bien sûr !

 _« Et il a accepté en plus ! »_

_ Allez, assied-toi ma douce…

Shouto grimaça face à ce surnom qu'il détestait plus que tout. En cinq minute c'était fait. Un magnifique bijou ornait son oreille droite.

_ Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda Fuyumi.

_ Eh bien… je m'attendais à pire, mais finalement ça va. C'est plutôt discret.

_ Ça te va super bien avec ton côté garçon manqué ! Ajouta Momo ravi.

Elle l'acheva.

_ Garçon manqué… souffla-t-il avec dépit.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

Shouto soupira de nouveau sous le regard confus de la jeune fille.

_ Bon, que direz-vous d'aller manger ? Questionna Kyoka.

_ Bonne idée ! Répondit Fuyumi. D'ailleurs, j'ai dépensé beaucoup d'argent ce matin. Aishi-kun, est-ce que tu pourrais payer pour nous ?

_ Bien sûr !

 _« Elle est complètement en train de se servir de lui… »_ pensèrent-ils en cœur.

Ils quittèrent donc la bijouterie et ce dirigèrent vers un restaurant. Avant d'entrer, Shouto pris Fuyumi à part.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Shouto-kun ?

_ Eh bien… tu vois, je ne leur ai pas dit pour… enfin tu comprends…

_ Oh, je vois donc j'ai failli tout gâcher c'est ça ?

_ Ne t'en veux pas ! C'est de ma faute, j'avais oublié de te prévenir…

_ Du coup, c'est pour ça qu'elles t'appellent Shouko ?

_ Exactement.

_ D'accord, je vais me rattraper ! Compte sur moi !

Shouto sourit légèrement face à l'enthousiasme de sa sœur quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Fuyumi rit nerveusement face à l'expression confuse de Shouto.

_ Oups… je pense qu'on devrait vraiment aller manger…

_ Oh, je vois.

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et s'assirent à la table qu'elles avaient trouvée.

_ Commander ce que vous voulez, déclara Fuyumi, c'est Aishi-kun qui offre !

 _« Elle essaie de le décourager par le portefeuille… »_ pensèrent-ils dépité _« A moins qu'elle profite purement et simplement de la situation »_

Quand les plats arrivèrent, Fuyumi prit et débloqua son téléphone.

_ Shouko ! Une photo.

_ Ah, dit-il surpris. Si tu veux…

Elle prit ladite photo puis les filles se penchèrent sur l'appareil.

_ Wow, ton fond d'écran ! C'est trop mignon ! S'exclama Momo.

Shouto les regarda en arquant un sourcil.

_ Oui, c'est Shouko quand elle avait 2 ans, juste après qu'elle ait appris à marcher. A côté c'est mon autre petit frère, Natsuo.

Shouto failli s'étouffer.

_ Nee-san ! Comment est-ce que tu as récupérer cette photo !?

_ En regardant dans les affaires de maman, pourquoi ?

_ Je peux voir ? Demanda Kiyoshi.

_ Non, pas toi, déclara Shouto en lui assenant un autre coup sur le crâne.

_ J'ai même des photos de toi et Natsuo quand vous preniez votre bain. C'est tellement mignon !

_ Oh ! On peut voir ? demanda Momo.

_ Oui.

_ Non ! Fuyumi-nee-san ! C'est beaucoup trop embarrassant _« et juste avec c'est photo, elles comprendront… »_

_ Ah oui, désolé… _« Désolé, Shouto-kun, mais je n'ai pas pu résister… »_

Après qu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils retournèrent faire un tour dans le centre commercial. Shouto fut bien obligé d'essayer divers vêtements, incluant certaines robes et jupes plus ou moins aguicheuses. Tous ce qu'il a essayé furent acheté par Kiyoshi. Ils se retrouvait à présent pour se quitter.

_ C'était très agréable, déclara Fuyumi.

_ Heureuse de t'avoir rencontré, répondit Kyoka.

_ Faudrait qu'on recommence un jour ! S'exclama Momo.

_ Pitié non… souffla Shouto qui était envahi sous des sacs de vêtements en plus de s'être fait maquiller.

_ Je commence à être fatigué, ajouta Fuyumi.

 _« Seulement maintenant… »_ pensa le bicolore qui n'était absolument pas près de recommencer une journée comme celle-ci. Fuyumi baya légèrement, mettant sa main devant sa bouche et Kiyoshi écarquilla les yeux.

_ Attendez ! Déclara-t-il en pointant sa main. Cette bague… ne me dites pas que vous êtes fiancé ?!

_ Oh, ça ? Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ?

Echec et mat. Elle l'acheva.

_ Alors… tous mes efforts ont été vain ? J'ai belle et bien perdu la guerre ?

_ Désolé Aishi-kun.

 _« Il avait perdu bien avant d'avoir commencé et Fuyumi c'est bien moquer de lui… »_

_ Je vois… je dois vous laisser… j'ai des oignons à éplucher…

_ Au revoir ! On y va ? Shouko-kun ?

_ Oui, oui…

_ Au revoir Fuyumi-san, déclara Momo.

_ A la prochaine, ajouta Kyoka.

Fuyumi leur fit un signe de main puis parti avec Shouto qui fronçais à nouveau les sourcils.

_ Mais, Nee-san, cette bague, c'est Haru qui te l'a offerte…

_ Oui je sais.

_ Alors pourquoi tu as dit que tu étais fiancée ?

Elle se retourna et se contenta de lui sourire.

_ Ah… je vois, dit-il finalement. Tu peux vraiment être fourbe quand tu t'y mets…

_ C'est la vie, Shouto-kun, c'est la vie…

…

Le soir même, résidence Todoroki.

_ Mais enfin Shouto, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda son frère.

_ Fuyumi, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Questionna le paternel.

Shouto regarda le sol, honteux de se présenter dans un tel accoutrement. Il se trouvait en robe avec une boucle d'oreille et un collier devant son frère et son père.

_ Oh, rien de grave. On est juste sorti tous les deux, répondit-elle avec un sourire innocent.

 **Alors ? Bien ? Mauvais ? Nul à chier ? Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher de poster ce chapitre et d'écrire la suite du berceau des Némésis sinon je vais me manger un Teyola en colère... Bye !**

 **Neymanga**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Je recommence à poster régulièrement, ça fait plaisir ^^. A Miraa qui me posait la question (je ne sais pas si elle lira ceci), non, je ne poste pas qu'une fois par mois, j'avais juste la flemme d'update en janvier. Toujours est-il que ce chapitre n'a pas de but humoristique contrairement au précédent, c'était juste pour introduire le todomomo pour bien écrire la suite parce que je me suis retrouvé un petit peu bloqué. Voyez-vous, j'avais tout plein d'idée mais je ne pouvais pas les exploiter parce que Shouto ne s'était encore rendu compte de ses "sentiments". Enfin, ce chapitre est très fluff mais c'est pour introduire toute mes débilités. Voilà, voilà ^^.**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Guest : Oui, il est dans de très beau drap et ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant. A la fin, oui peut-être que ça s'arrangera pour lui ^^. Même après sa mort il s'en souviendra ^^.**

 **LaVeriteVraie : Content que ça te plaise ^^. Après Fuyumi, il y aura Haru et Endeavor x).**

 **Evilfaul : Fuyumi est spécial ^^. Il s'est surement demandé ce qu'il avait fait pour en arriver là...**

 **Lucky : pour les autres couples... je ne sais pas trop, je verrai bien et il y a beaucoup de gens qui me demande du Izuocha sur Wattpad...**

 **Fan de Todomomo : Contente que ça te plaise. C'est le ventre de Fuyumi (elle avait faim...)**

 **Fan de Bakushima : Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise ^^.**

 **Place au chapitre...**

V.

Une fille sous la neige…

Le réveille fut compliqué. Ses yeux prirent du temps avant de s'habituer à la lumière du jour. Il se leva et s'étira toujours courbaturer à cause de la veille. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que leur journée shopping avait eu lieu et depuis il ne cessait de cavaler dans tout leur lycée. Ses pensées tournèrent autour d'une certaine vice-déléguée. Il secoua la tête alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il pensait à elle sans comprendre pourquoi. Pour être plus précis, il avait cette étrange sensation depuis son examen en binôme avec la brune. Cependant, avant, il lui suffisait de penser à autre chose pour faire taire cette sensation mais depuis qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'être confronté à elle depuis son statut de fille à mi-temps, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à elle et cela le troublait d'autant plus sachant que ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Il posa sa tête entre ses mains en pensant à la manière dont il s'était humilié jusqu'à présent. Son regard se dirigea vers la fenêtre et resta perdu devant celle-ci avant qu'un sourire naisse sur son visage. « Tiens… Il neige… »

Et enfin, « Attends… Quoi !? »

Il réalisa…

…

Il descendit en trombe dans le salon sous le regard intrigué de sa sœur ainée. Il colla son visage contre la vitre avec un air paniqué.

-Qu'y a-t-il Shouto-kun ?

-Il neige…

Elle cligna des yeux puis ria légèrement.

-Oui, et donc ?

-Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'un pied dehors et mon corps deviens, enfin tu vois…

-Tous ça ne serait pas plus simple si tu avouais la vérité à ton entourage ?

-Et puis quoi encore ? Me promener bras dessus, bras dessous avec papa ?

-Je ne t'en demande pas tant, mais c'est vrai que vous devriez faire un effort pour améliorer votre relation. Il déjà a fait un pas vers toi ce qui est beaucoup le connaissant lui et sa fierté.

-Toujours est-il que je ne peux pas sortir comme ça dehors…

-Et tu ne peux pas non plus sécher les cours donc, tu prends des grosses bottes avec des chaussettes en laine, un manteau épais et un parapluie puis tu y vas ! Je soutiens le fait que tu aurais moins de soucis en avouant la vérité.

-Mais je ne peux pas.

-Tu peux au moins en parler à Momo, elle a l'air d'être très attaché à toi et ça lui ferait un choc si elle devait tout apprendre…

-Je peux encore moins en parler à Yaoyorozu…

-Et pourquoi dont ?

-Eh bien… il devint écarlate. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pensera de moi après…

Fuyumi fronça les sourcils et fixa son petit frère.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Réponds-moi honnêtement Shouto, qu'est-ce que tu ressens envers Momo ?

-Mais, mais c'est quoi cette question ?! Que veux-tu qu'elle soit ? C'est une camarade c'est tout.

Il se sauva laissant Fuyumi seule dans la cuisine.

-Ça alors… il a tellement grandi… dit-elle en posant sa main contre sa joue.

…

Une fois sorti, il se dirigea vers le lycée essayant d'oublier sa conversation avec sa sœur. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la couche de neige qui était assez profonde. Il avança en faisant attention de ne rentrer en contact avec aucun flocon de neige.

Tous se passait bien, il était arrivé sain et sauf devant le lycée mais quelque chose d'inattendu s'y trouvait. En effet un panneau informatif était accroché sur le portail fermé. « _Cher étudiant, nous sommes au regret de vous annoncer que l'école ne peut ouvrir ses portes à cause des récentes intempéries. Voyez-vous, une grande quantité de matériel à été endommagé la nuit dernière et nous nous trouvons bien dans l'incapacité de remettre tous sur pied avant demain. Merci de votre compréhension_ »

Il était un peu dégouté d'avoir dû se déplacer mais heureux car il ne risquerait pas de subir un quelconque accident susceptible de révéler son identité à cause de la neige.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il se retourna, prêt à rentrer chez lui. Enfin, prêt jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne une énorme boule de neige au visage et qu'il tombe à terre, les mains dans la neige, à cause de la surprise. Il toussa légèrement.

-Pardon madame, on est désolé.

Il releva les yeux et tomba sur trois visages d'enfant qu'il le regardait avec appréhension. Il se releva et essuya ses vêtements.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il. Je comptai rentrer de toute façon…

-Tiens ! Shouko-chan !

Il se figea. _« Ce n'est pas vrai… pourquoi ça m'arrive ?! »_ pensa-t-il. Cependant, il ressentit une joie inexpliquée en reconnaissant cette voix. Il releva les yeux et afficha un faible sourire.

-Yaoyorozu…

-Oh, tu es tombé dans la neige ! Tu n'as rien de casser j'espère ?

-Ça peut aller… répondit-il alors que Momo l'aidait à se relever.

-Tu doit être frigorifier ma pauvre !

-Non, je t'assure, tout va bien…

-Mais tu es recouverte de neige ! Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça ! Viens avec moi !

Elle n'attendit pas à ce qu'il lui fournisse une quelconque réponse et le tira par le bras.

-Attends, on va où comme ça ?

-Chez moi, répondit-elle. Tu pourras te réchauffer et te changer.

-Mais je t'assure que tout va très bien…

-Ne discute pas ! Je ne peux décidément pas te laisser comme ça.

Elle héla un taxi et poussa le pauvre Shouto dedans. « _C'est du kidnapping…_ » pensa-t-il en s'attachant alors que ses joues arboraient une teinte rouge peu commune. Elle indiqua le chemin au chauffeur et s'assit à son tour. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la maison de la brune. Elle le tira une nouvelle fois Shouto par le bras et paya le chauffeur.

Il se retrouva assis sur le canapé du salon à attendre que Momo lui apporte un chocolat chaud se demandant comment il avait fait pour en arriver là. La vice-déléguée franchis la porte à double battant et posa un plateau rempli de biscuit avec deux tasses sur la table.

-Je t'en prie, sert toi.

-Ce n'était pas la peine tu sais…

-J'insiste.

Il se servit et apporta sa tasse à ses lèvres.

-Ça te dis qu'on prenne un bon bain chaud toutes les deux.

Il faillit s'étouffer.

-Je te demande pardon ? Dit-il écarlate.

-J'ai demandé à une domestique de nous faire couler un bain. La salle de bain est suffisamment grande pour qu'on y aille ensemble, comme dans les bains publics !

-Mais ça ne va pas ?! On ne va pas, enfin, je ne peux pas, toi et moi…

-Où est le problème ? Tu n'as jamais pris de bain avec ta sœur ?

-Si, quand j'avais 2 ans !

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te dérange ?

-Bah tu es une fille !

-Et toi aussi.

-Je ne peux pas, un point c'est tout !

-Tu es déjà aller dans les bains publics.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas la même chose !

-Eh bien, je savais que tu étais pudique mais pas à ce point… Bon, vas y en première, j'irai après.

Il ne put rien dire et Momo le tira vers la salle de bain. Elle lui expliqua rapidement où se trouvait tous ce dont il pouvait avoir besoin et le laissa seul. Il ferma la porte et se déshabilla. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de ce corps féminin. Il laissa ses vêtements dans la partie buanderie et pénétra dans l'eau chaude. Il reprit immédiatement sa vraie forme.

Maintenant qu'il en était arrivé là, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Il remarqua que ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussé et qu'il devrait penser à les couper. Il soupira et s'enfonça dans l'eau. 15 bonnes minutes passèrent lorsqu'il entendit :

Ça va ? Tout se passe bien Shouko-chan ?

Il retint un cri. C'était la voix de Momo à l'extérieur de la pièce.

-Shouko-chan ?

Il allait répondre mais se ravisa. Il se mit à paniquer.

-Shouko-chan ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Son sang fit un tour.

-Tu m'inquiètes, je me permets d'entrer.

Il entendit la poignée et le déclic de la porte. Il ouvrit violement le robinet et s'aspergea d'eau froide puis pris une serviette pour la mettre autour de son corps.

-Oh, Shouko-chan, tu m'as fait peur ! Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? Demanda la brune.

-Eh bien, je, euh, je ne t'avais pas entendu… dit-il rouge de honte et de gêne. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose.

-Je voulais savoir si tu en avais encore pour longtemps.

-Euh, non, j'allais m'habiller.

Il se leva en réajustant sa serviette et franchis la porte pour passer dans la partie buanderie.

-Tiens, où sont mes vêtements ?

-Je les ai mis à laver puisqu'ils étaient trempés.

-Mais, comment je fais, moi maintenant ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déposé une pile de vêtement propre sur la machine. Tu n'as qu'à les pendre.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur la pile de vêtement en question et il déglutit.

-Une… une robe… Il ne fait pas un peu froid pour ça ?

-C'est une robe d'hiver avec des collant épais, répondit Momo. Je suis sûre qu'elle t'ira à merveille ! Essaie-là !

-Je vois… Est-ce que tu peux, euh, te retourner s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-il en arborant une profonde couleur cramoisie.

-Oh ! Bien sûr.

Elle se mit dos à Shouto alors que ce dernier constata amèrement le retour des sous-vêtements féminin. « _Quand faut y aller…_ » Il soupira puis enfila la robe noire à manche longue et les collants noirs qui l'attendait.

-C'est bon, j'ai fini.

Momo se retourna et son visage s'illumina.

-Oh ! Tu es magnifique !

-Merci…

-Bon, retourne dans le salon, je vais faire vite.

-Hm…

Il sorti de la pièce et se dirigea vers le salon. Il s'assit sur le canapé et attendit, regardant la neige qui tombait par la fenêtre. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, la vice-déléguée apparu. Il fronça les sourcils avec mécontentement.

-Pourquoi je dois porter une robe alors que toi tu portes un pantalon.

-Parce que ça te va tellement bien et que je n'ai pas pu résister, dit-elle avec un léger rire.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda avec un grand sourire. Shouto fronça les sourcils avec appréhension.

-Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Je me disais que, puisqu'on est toutes les deux, en dehors de l'école et que tu es chez moi, tu pourrais me parler un peu de toi, enfin tu vois, s'échanger quelque petit secret comme toutes les ados de notre âge…

-Et… que veux-tu savoir ?

-Voyons voir… Ah ! Je sais ! Quel est ton type de garçon ?

-Comment ça ?

-Quel genre de garçon t'attire ?

-Aucun.

-Oh… Et, est-ce que tu es déjà tombé amoureuse ?

-Jamais.

-Tu n'es pas très drôle, tu pourrais un peu jouer le jeu ou au moins faire semblant.

-Je joue le jeu, je ne te dis que la vérité.

-Tu n'es jamais sorti avec quelqu'un ?

-Jamais.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà eu un admirateur secret ?

-Jam- quoi que…

-Ah ! Vas-y, raconte !

-Dans mon ancien collège, je recevais beaucoup de chocolat à la Saint Valentin et plusieurs filles sont venues me dire qu'elles m'aimaient depuis longtemps.

-Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu étais populaire mais qu'avec les filles ?

-Oui.

-Et ton collège, c'était un collège pour filles ?

-Bah non, il était mixte.

-Et tu as de la poitrine depuis quand ?

-Cette année pourquoi ?

-Ah, je vois, tu as un visage assez mature et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que les filles te considéraient comme un garçon avec ton style de garçon manqué.

Il roula des yeux. « _Il vaut mieux ne pas la contredire, elle pourrait avoir des doutes…_ » pensa-t-il.

-Et sinon, toi ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet. C'est quoi ton, euh, type de garçon ?

-Eh bien, je dirais les garçons matures et poli. Si je devais sortir avec quelqu'un, j'aimerais que cette personne prenne soin de moi et qu'elle tienne à moi.

-Ah, je vois, as-tu déjà été amoureuse ?

-Oui, plusieurs fois.

-Et… Est-ce que tu es amoureuse actuellement ?

Il rougit légèrement en posant sa question alors que son cœur battait un peu plus vite, se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait.

-Qui sais ? Répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il se sentit rougir une nouvelle fois. « _Je devrais vraiment penser à essayer ses points d'acupressions…_ »

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Oui, oui, ne t'en fait pas. Et comment sait-on qu'on est amoureux ?

Ce fut la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit pour changer le sujet.

-Eh bien, ton cœur bat plus vite, tu rougis sans raison, tu apprécies la compagnie de l'être aimé, tu n'as pas envie que cette personne soit au courant de ce qui peut te faire honte, tu ne veux pas la décevoir, tu aimes la voir sourire et avant toute chose, tu ne souhaites que son bien.

Il l'écouta puis son cœur rata un battement alors qu'il réalisa. Ses joues devinrent de plus en plus rouges alors qu'il écoutait ce qu'elle lui disait et ce que tout cela signifiait. Il comprit enfin ce qu'il ressentait depuis quelque jour déjà mais refoula ce sentiment. « _Ce n'est pas ça, calme-toi Shouto. Tu es juste un peu malade, ça va aller. Amoureux ? Et puis quoi encore ? Ce n'est pas possible…_ »

-Mais je rêve ou tu rougis Shouko-chan ? Déclara Momo, coupant court à son flux de penser.

-Ah ! Euh, non ! Je, je, je… Rien !

-Ne me dis pas que tu t'es rendu comptes que tu étais amoureuse ?!

-Mais pas du tout ! J'ai juste un peu chaud…

-Oh ! Je n'y crois pas ! C'est formidable ! Qui est-ce ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Je le connais ? Il ressemble à quoi ? Dis-moi, tu peux me faire confiance je n'en parlerais à personne !

-Mais rien enfin ! Je n'aime personne !

-Très bien, très bien…

Il respirait bruyamment alors que ses joues peinaient à retrouver leur couleur normal.

-Mais n'hésite pas à m'en parler quand tu seras prête.

-Mais si je te dis que tu te trompes.

Elle rit et ses joues reprirent une teinte écarlate.

-Bon ! Je pense qu'il se fait tard et que tu ne devrais pas tarder à rentrer chez toi, déclara Momo en se calmant.

-Et pour mes vêtements ? C'est mon uniforme scolaire…

-Ne, t'inquiète pas, je l'avais mis dans le sèche-linge et une des domestiques a dû s'en occuper.

-Je vois…

-Très bien, allons récupérer tes affaires !

Ils se levèrent, quittèrent la pièce et Shouto pus récupérer tout ce qui lui appartenait.

…

Il se trouvait maintenant devant l'entré avec ses bottes et son parapluie.

-Merci de m'avoir accueilli…

-Ce n'était rien, tu es la bienvenue ici.

Momo le prit dans ses bras alors que les joues du bicolores se tintèrent à nouveau de rouge. Elle lui fit une bise et son cœur rata un battement.

-A demain Shouko-chan.

-Ah, euh, oui, à demain…

Et c'est en ressentant un léger pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle ferma la porte qu'il comprit.

-Ce n'est rien, je suis juste amoureux de Yaoyorozu.

Le vent soufflait, il entendit le bruit des voitures et celui de la neige qui tombait sur la propriété puis il comprit le sens de sa phrase…

-Attends, quoi !?

Et la neige cessa de tomber…

 **Alors ? Bien ? Mauvais ? Nul à chier ? Bon, je vous avais prévenu que ça serait très fluff. Sinon, la suite sera plus drôle ^^. J'espère que Kiyoshi ne vous manque pas trop. Bye !**

 **Neymanga**


	6. Chapter 6

VI. Une fille malade

Six jours, dix heures, et vingt-huit minutes. Voilà le temps qui s'était écouler depuis que Shouto était rentré chez lui et avait décider de s'allonger dans son lit après son après-midi chez la jeune Yaoyorozu. Était-il sorti de son lit entre temps ? Non. Pourquoi ? Eh bien aussi choquant que ça puisse paraitre, Fuyumi à tout de même voulut appeler une ambulance et Natsuo à désinfecter toute la maison est à commencer à porter un masque anti-pollution, Shouto était malade. Pourquoi cela était-il si choquant ? C'est vrai après tout, ce n'est qu'une fièvre ou un rhume. Eh bien dite vous que, pour un Todoroki, le fameux « coup de froid » qui est si fréquent pour le commun des mortels et bien c'est comme une prophétie de l'apocalypse le contexte est flou, tu ne sais pas trop quand ça va arriver, si ça arrive un jour, et surtout, quand ça arrive, tu sais que c'est la merde. Et Shouto était le premier de la fratrie à l'expérimenter.

Viens enfin une grande question : Comment est-ce arriver ? Non mais, à part le fait qu'il soit resté beaucoup trop longtemps à marcher sous la neige, on se demande : Mais comment, Shouto Todoroki, aka le beau gosse à l'alter de feu et de glace de la seconde A, a-t-il attraper un rhume ou je ne sais quelle connerie ? Parce que, honnêtement, vous pensez vraiment que c'est un petit tour dans le froid qui lui a fait ça ? Eh bien… oui, exactement. Et là tu penses « Mais c'est impossible ! » et je te réponds « Bah si vu que c'est arriver ».

Mais tout cela parait bien trop peu probable pour être vrai. Eh bien, oui, en quelque sorte. Disons que le bicolore fut tellement surpris lorsqu'il fut frappé par cette « révélation » que son corps n'a pas suivie. Le temps d'une seconde, son alter avait cesser de fonctionner et c'est pendant cette petite seconde qu'il attrapa la connerie qui le cloua au lit pendant la semaine où UA avait fermer l'école à cause de la neige. Mais ce lundi matin était le jour de la réouverture et, bien entendu, le bicolore ne pouvait pas se permettre de louper une journée de cours.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis six jours, dix heures et vingt-neuf minutes maintenant, il avait enfin quitté son lit, si on exclut ses courtes excursions aux toilettes. Et maintenant, il se trouvait devant son lycée.

Les allées avaient été dégager et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de cette maudite neige. Il se dirigea vers sa classe, emmitoufler de trois grosses écharpes, 2 pulls et un gros manteau. Il était maintenant dans la classe, ses camarades le dévisageant et n'osant pas lui adresser la parole.

_ Todoroki-kun, pourquoi tu portes autant de vêtement si, euh, si chaud ?

Midoriya s'était approché de Shouto et avait posé la question qui brulait les lèvres de tous. Le bicolore arqua un sourcil avant de porter sa main vers ses écharpes et de les baisser légèrement.

_ Chuis malade.

Le silence tomba sur toute la classe. Les filles avaient interrompu leur discussion, Mineta avait arrêter, pour une fois, de mater les filles pour se tourner vers le bicolore, Aoyama a arrêté de briller, Midoriya ne marmonnait même pas, les lunettes de Iida était tombé de son nez, Kaminari avait disjoncté et Bakugou avait arrêter de discuter (pour ne pas dire décapiter) avec Kirishima.

_ Alors, asseyez-vous à votre place, le cours va commencer.

Aizawa venait d'entrer dans la classe et fut surpris lorsque personne ne bougea.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

_ Monsieur, commença Denki, Todoroki est…

_ Todoroki est quoi ? Demanda-t-il agacé.

_ Il est… poursuivi Eijirou.

_ Il est quoi ?!

_ Il est malade ! S'exclama toute la classe, sauf Katsuki.

_ Oui, ça arrive, maintenant asseyez-vous.

Tous les élèves rejoignirent leur place, en dévisageant le bicolore qui était bien confortable dans ses pulls et ses écharpes. Le seul bruit perceptible était celui que faisait la craie contre le tableau lorsque soudain, Shouto laissa échapper un tout petit couinement, presque mignon. C'était un éternument. En soit, ça aurait put juste être un petit bruit, que personne n'aurait remarquer mais ce fut un peu compliquer de l'ignorer lorsque les murs, le sol et le plafond de la classe se recouvrèrent de glace.

C'était la première fois que Shouto éternuait de toute son existence et il était sûr que ce n'était pas sa sensation préférée.

_ Je suis dé-

Il se coupa net. Sa voix, beaucoup trop féminine à son gout. Quelque chose avait changé et il le sentait. Son visage s'était affiné, c'est hanche et surtout sa _poitrine_ s'étaient développées. Il était redevenu, une fille, Shouko, et ce, au beau milieu du cours d'Aizawa.

_ Todoroki-san, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Momo avec inquiétude.

Il se tourna vers elle, complétement paniqué.

_ Est-ce que, Todoroki, vous aurez l'obligeance de rendre à la classe son états d'origine si cela ne vous-

Aizawa n'eut pas le temps de finir que Shouto éternua une nouvelle fois, transformant la classe en une véritable fournaise.

_ Ouvrez les fenêtres ! S'exclama Katsuki qui suait à grosse gouttes.

_ Il faut faire évacuer le beau- je veux dire Todoroki de la classe ! S'exclama Mina.

Alors que les élèves paniquaient, Shouto remarqua avec joie qu'il était redevenu lui-même.

_ Todoroki-san, déclara Momo, viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Shouto ne protesta pas et se leva. La vice-déléguée demanda la permission d'Aizawa pour pouvoir quitter la classe puis Shouto la suivit dans les couloirs.

_ Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Todoroki-san ? Tu devrais envisager de rentrer chez toi.

_ Non, je vais bien, je pense que je peux tenir la-

Il éternua de nouveau, recouvrant un mur du couloir de givre. Il se mit a paniqué intérieurement lorsqu'il ressenti son « fardeau de la nature » réapparaitre. Il s'empourpra violement en regardant Momo dans les yeux. Sous ses tonnes de vêtements, elle ne pouvait pas voir sa situation actuelle mais si un seul son sortait de sa bouche, il était foutu.

_ A tes souhaits.

_ Merci.

Il était foutu.

_ Todoroki-san, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta voix ?

Il s'apprêta à répondre mais se ravisa, les mains tremblantes voyant Momo se rapprocher de lui.

_ Todoroki-san ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, parle-moi.

Il était plus que foutu mais, comme un ange venant exaucer ses prières, il éternua de nouveau. Il fut d'abord rempli de joie mais elle redescendit bien vite lorsqu'il leva les yeux. Certes il n'était plus une fille et en plus, le mur avait dégivré, mais, parce qu'il y a toujours un mais, il avait éternué directement sur Yaoyorozu faisant qu'une grande partie avait bruler ses vêtements ne laissant du tissu que sur ce qui devait être cacher. Yaoyorozu était complètement figé et Shouto avait les yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

_ Je suis désolé ! S'exclama-t-il en cachant ses yeux, ne pouvant oublier l'image de toute cette peau et de toutes ses courbes qui avait été dévoilé.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, et tu peux ouvrir les yeux, je me suis déjà refait un uniforme, dit-elle en laissant échapper un rire gêné.

En effet, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Momo était complètement habiller comme si cet accident n'était jamais arrivé.

_ Je pense qu'on devrait y aller, déclara la suppléante, rouge de gêne.

Shouto, n'osant pas piper mot, se contenta d'hocher la tête et de la suivre. Ce trajet vers l'infirmerie était le trajet le plus long et le plus embarrassant de toute leur existence.

…

Après que Momo est laisser Shouto à l'infirmerie, étant parti le plus vite possible, ce dernier était à présent allongé sur un lit tentant de se reposer. Il éternuait de temps à autre, causant des changements brusque de température, mais c'était la première fois qu'il faisait apparaitre de la neige faisant que le temps à l'intérieur était plus dégueulasse que celui de dehors. Il s'allongeait sur son lit avec un énorme soupir d'exaspération lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux et espéra qu'il n'avait pas vu ce qu'il venait de voir.

_ Oh non pas lui…

_ Shouko-chan, ma chère et tendre, que fais-tu ici ? Et pourquoi il neige à… à l'intérieur ?

_ Rien qui ne te concerne, fiche le camp, je suis fatiguée. Et la neige… tu n'as pas besoin de savoir.

_ Tu dois être frigorifié, seule dans la neige, déclara Kiyoshi en s'approchant du lit où était allongé le bicolore.

_ Dé-ga-ge, grommela Shouto, loin d'être d'humeur à supporter le deuxième-année.

_ Mais je suis là pour t'apporter du réconfort !

Shouto ne pu répondre qu'il éternua, transformant la pièce en un véritable four mais, avant que Kiyoshi ne puisse remarquer l'état physique du bicolore, ce dernier éternua une seconde fois piégeant l'héritier dans un énorme bloc de glace.

_ Shouko-chan ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Libère-moi !

_ Et puis quoi encore…

Aishi continua d'implorer le malade de le libérer et Shouto commença à être plus que fatigué de ce bruit incessant trouvant que venir à l'infirmerie n'était pas aussi reposant qu'il l'espérait. Il se leva donc, se dirigeant vers la porte et, avant qu'il ne puisse fermer la porte derrière lui, il éternua de nouveau libérant l'autre énergumène. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux il rougit instantanément en voyant la personne qui était juste en face de lui. Cette dernière avait voulu ouvrir la porte mais Shouto l'avait fait avant elle faisant qu'ils étaient littéralement nez à nez.

_ Oh Todoroki ! Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

La jeune Yaoyorozu était juste en face de lui, reculant légèrement à cause de la soudaine proximité.

_ Pas vraiment mais l'infirmerie n'est pas si reposante que ça finalement. Je vais trouver un autre endroit si possible.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Shouko-chan ! Où es-tu ?!

Shouto n'eut le temps de ne rien dire que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit derrière-lui. Kiyoshi en sorti et poussa le pauvre bicolore le faisant tomber sur la vice-déléguée. Kiyoshi baissa les yeux et vit Shouto à moitié étaler sur Momo.

_ Oh Todoroki Shouto, tu n'aurais pas vu ta sœur ? Elle était là il n'y a même pas 2 minutes.

Cependant, Shouto ne l'écoutait pas. Son regard était plongé dans celui de la brune. Les joues rougies et les lèvres tremblantes, il senti comme une attraction le rapprochant de la brune jusqu'à ce qu'un léger couinement échappât de la bouche du bicolore transformant de nouveau le couloir en un royaume de glace et piégeant à nouveau Kiyoshi.

Le bicolore baissa les yeux, horrifié, et tomba sur une Momo frigorifiée qui gardait les yeux fermés. Une sorte de fumée blanche sorti d'entre ses lèvres à cause du froid et Shouto se rendit compte de ce qu'il allait faire ou encore de ce qui pourrait arriver si la brune se décidait à ouvrir les yeux. Il se leva maladroitement et se mit à courir à la recherche d'une sortie. Momo se redressa et vit simplement le dos du bicolore en fuite. Elle l'entendit éternuer une seconde fois et toute la glace disparut.

…

Le bicolore courrait sans but, juste avec l'envie d'aller le plus loin possible de la brune qui l'avait comme ensorceler. Il se retrouva sur le toit de l'école, l'endroit où il avait l'habitude de se retrouver avec Momo en tant que Shouko, et il fut lui-même surpris qu'il soit instinctivement aller ici. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur de la cage d'escalier, soupirant de frustration, prenant son visage dans les mains.

_ J'ai failli em-embra… Momo…

Il n'arrivait même pas à le dire tellement il était embarrassé. Son cœur battait extrêmement vite et ce n'était pas à cause de sa longue course. Cependant, il trouvait étrangement agréable d'appeler la brune par son prénom.

_ Qu'est ce qui serait arriver si Momo avait découvert qui j'étais ?

_ Si j'avais découvert quoi ?

Il se raidit et leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Momo. Cette dernière semblait avoir des difficultés à reprendre son souffle prenant appuie sur la porte, condamnant la seule sortie. Elle se laissa à son tour glisser contre la porte se retrouvant assise à côté du bicolore qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.

_ Tu cours vachement vite tu sais, c'était dur de ne pas te perdre de vue, dit-elle en appuyant sa tête contre la porte et reprenant doucement une respiration régulière.

Shouto n'arrivait pas à répondre. La brune ouvrit doucement les yeux et se tourna vers le bicolore, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il s'empourpra violement, déglutit difficilement et regarda dans une direction opposée essayant de ne pas être alerter par sa trop grande proximité avec la jeune fille.

_ Todoroki, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es enfui ?

Il la regarda à nouveau croisant des prunelles remplis d'une curiosité saisissante.

_ Dis-moi la vérité s'il te plait, fais-moi confiance.

Il regarda ses mains, n'étant plus sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il lui dire ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ? De toute manière, avec cette fichue maladie elle finirait par savoir. Comme si la mauvaise étoile, qui le suivait depuis le début de sa malédiction, l'avait écouté, il éternua encore une fois. Il jura intérieurement, ne se sentant pas vraiment prêt à lui annoncer la vérité. Il garda les yeux fermés prêt à entendre ce que Yaoyorozu avait à dire, s'attendant à ce qu'elle-

_ Todoroki, tu te sens bien ?

Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il pensait qu'elle dirait en voyant ce qu'il était devenu et il ouvrit les yeux afin de voir ce qui se passait et fut étrangement surpris. Pas un seul fragment de glace ne recouvrait et il était encore lui-même. Il éternua encore et rien ne se passa.

_ Il fait froid ici, on devrait rentrer, déclara Momo en se relevant époussetant sa jupe. Tu sais, tu peux me faire confiance, dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur quand tu te sentiras de le faire.

Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte mais le bicolore lui attrapa le poignet, l'empêchant de partir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, ni pourquoi il avait fait ça. Après tout, c'était sa chance de garder son précieux secret. D'un autre côté, il était fatigué de mentir et avoir quelqu'un qui savait n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée ? Il devrait sûrement écouter le conseil de Fuyumi et arrêter de s'affliger tout ça à cause de ce mensonge.

_ Ecoute Yaoyorozu, il y a bien quelque chose que j'aimerai te dire mais je ne sais pas comment tu pourrais le prendre.

_ Ne t'en fait pas, je ne te jugerais pas.

_ Yaoyorozu je…

Il releva les yeux et tomba sur le sourire chaleureux de la brune, l'invitant à continuer.

_ En fait, Shouko et moi sommes la même personne…

Il la regarda, prêt à recevoir toute sorte de réactions de la part de Momo.

_ Mais enfin, Todoroki…

Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du bicolore et s'approcha de l'oreille du garçon, son souffle chaud effleurant son cou.

_ Tu pensais vraiment que je n'avais pas remarqué ?

Le bicolore se raidit et Momo avait déjà fait son chemin vers la sortie.

_ A demain Shou-ko-chan.

Il entendit comme un petit rire victorieux mais était figée sur ce qu'avait dit la brune.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui vient de m'arriver…

Et ce n'était que le début…


End file.
